Life Of A Rich Teen
by Yamamoto Takeshi
Summary: Being a teenager sucks. Period. Shippings inside.
1. Introductions, secrets out!

First story ever :) So please...HELP ME! xD So, hopefully this wont be as sucky as I think it is ;o

Shippings are: Pokeshipping, Novelshipping, Waterflowershipping, Egoshipping, Contestshipping, Brunetteshipping, Ikarishipping, Belleshipping, ...Okay, theres alot, can I just say this will end in: Poke, Contest, Oldrival, Ikari, Special, Frantic, Mangaquest, Soulsilver, Haughty. Okay! So, if you don't like these, please don't flame me :(

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I'm not saying this again.

For seven people today, it was there first day of there last year in High School. In other words, they were high school seniors. Misty Waterflower, Ash Ketchum, Gary Oak, Paul Shinji, May Maple, Dawn Berlitz, and Drew Hayden, were all seniors at Unova High Academy.

UHA (Unova High Academy) was a very,. . .how can I put this. . . snobby, school. Every kid that went there was loaded, meaning, they were rich. The teenagers that went there either had VERY important parents, had a lot of money, or had a huge status. It was a very prestigious school, frozen yogurt during class, beanbags instead of chairs, every kid got there own laptop, and all that junk. It was for big shots.

And the seven most popular people there, were in for the surprise of there lives. A reality TV show. Not knowing that your life is pretty much going to be violated, sometimes comes as a very big shock. Privacy no longer existed. Now, just what did the teenagers have to say about that? I guess we'll see when they find out. And if you've seen a normal reality TV show, I guess you know that they like to. . .mess with people. But will some jokes be taken too far? No one knows.

All seven kids lived on the same street, in a row, actually. Starting with Ash's, then Misty's, then Gary's, May's, Drew's, Dawn's, and Paul's. Each house (or mansion, is more accurate), is about the same size, four, five stories tall, and about 10,000 square feet in all. With pure white, beige, off white, or. . .pink (Dawn. . .) walls.

The only catch was, these teens parents were losing money, and they were losing it fast. So, they'll have to pick, be on a reality TV show, or say bye bye to there glamorous life, and possibly, there family. But that isn't until later.

Let's start with. . .May's morning, shall we? "Maybell, darling! It's time for school!" Her mother, Caroline Maple, also huge owner, and investor to Poke-Tech watches, called to her daughter from down stairs. May, buried in fluffy, and expensive, red blankets, groaned as she lifted her head slightly, her usually straight brunette hair, all over the place. 'stupid mornings. . .' May slowly got out off bed, swinging her feet over her king sized mattress, that was stuffed with goose feathers, and got up to go get ready. Ten minutes later, she came out in a short sleeved, lacy blood red top, a pair of black skinny jeans, and white flats. Her hair up in her usual red bandana with a poke-ball symbol on it. Finally she went downstairs to eat her gourmet breakfast, then wait outside the limo for her friends to arrive.

Next, Is Misty's Morning. Unlike the brunette, Misty hated when people woke her up. Not having her parents (the inventors of THE master ball. Yes, the poke-ball that can catch any pokemon without fail.) with her most of the time, only having her three bobble head sisters (Daisy, Lilly, and Violet) to take care of her. . .or. . .her to take care of them. She uses a high tech alarm clock, that beeps first, and if you don't wake up, it plays music, and if you still don't wake up, it sprays you with water. Yes, Misty usually wakes up BEFORE the water gets sprayed in her face.

She yawned quietly, heading towards the bathroom to get ready for her first day of senior year. Five minutes later, (wow she is fast!) she came out in a white lacy spaghetti strap tang top, with black ribbon tied around the waist, and a pair of light blue jean shorts that were frayed at the bottom, and black converse knee highs to match. Misty was a red-head, and her mid-back length hair was tied into a side ponytail.

She walked downstairs to find her three sisters arguing about how to make a waffle, rolling her eyes, annoyed, Misty walked up to them, and put a frozen waffle in the toaster. Hearing a bunch of "Ohhh"'s and "Like, thanks Misty!"'s, she grabbed the breakfast menu in the kitchen, and started to choose things for her personal chef to make. After that, it was time for school.

Dawn's morning wasn't very different, although she did have the biggest closet out of all of them. 1,400 square feet. Yes, very big for a closet indeed.

This morning her mom woke her up, much to her displeasure. Dawn, . . .was not a very. . .pleasant person in the mornings. . . let's just say she liked her beauty sleep, and if she didn't get AT LEAST eight hours of sleep a day, you will feel her wrath.

After twenty minutes of looking through her montage of clothes, she came out in a glittery light pink tang top, with a white jean vest on top. The jean vest was unbuttoned, and she had a dark blue short jean skirt on, with black four inch stilettos. Her hair was down, with two white clips holding up some bangs.

Next, Dawn walked down her spiral staircase, and found her mom in the living room, having one of there maids give her a foot massage. Dawn greeted her mom, then rung the bell for the chef to come in and take her order, after that she was off to school.

And now to the Boys. Ash's morning consisted of the house staff trying to get him out of bed. Ash was never one to get up early, no matter how many hours of sleep he got. It took all of his cleaning and kitchen staff to get him out of bed.

"I DON'T WANT TO GO TO SCHOOL! IT'S SO EARLY, LET GO! YOU OVERLY PAID MONSTERS!" his voice rang through the mansion loud and clear. But no one was listening. The staff threw him in his bathroom/closet to get ready, and to prepare him self for the day.

Ash sat up on the bathroom floor, clad in his white undershirt and blue plaid boxers. "Ugh. . .stupid staff." Ash murmured before walking into his closet, which was. . .MUCH smaller than Dawn's by the way. Five minutes later he came out in a dark blue, short sleeved, V-neck, a pair of black skinny jeans, and red and black high top Nike sneakers. His hat on his head as usual.

After that, he took the elevator down to the kitchen, to stuff himself with whatever the kitchen staff would give him. Which he did, by the time Ash left the house, the whole kitchen was empty, well. . .looks like they'll be re-stocking. And, how does he stay thin? (I don't get it. . .)

Now, I think we'll skip over to Paul's house, because his morning is quickest. "Paul! Get up! Or you'll be laaate!" Paul's girly brother, yelled at him from outside his door. Paul grunted in response, hating the world like he usually does.

Forcing himself out of bed, Paul slowly walked over to his closet, his neck length purple hair still in his face. About ten minutes later, he came out in a black pullover hoodie, a pair of purple skinny jeans, and black and white high top Nike's. Still in sleeping mode, he bumped into the door, hitting his head, then

falling back with a _thump. _Once getting back up after cursing the world for a few minutes, he walked down stairs, to order some servants around, then to walk off to school.

Second to last, is Drew. Drew's morning, out of all of the boys, is probably the most normal. Starting with him waking himself up in the morning, not really having anyone there besides his staff. With his mom on a tour cruise, and his dad not existing, he pretty much lived life at home, on his own.

Standing up from his bed, he walked over to his closet, when a knock came from his door. Opening it up slightly, there stood his most trusted servant, with the phone in his hand. "Master Drew, I'm sorry to interrupt, but your Mother is on the phone, and is wishing to speak to you." Drew stared at the man like he didn't believe it, he hasn't talked to his mother in over 10 months, so he immediately took the phone, and muttering an,"It's fine." before closing the door once again.

Ten minutes later, Drew came out in a light purple button down shirt, light blue well fit jeans, and white vans. Running his hands through his emerald colored hair, he walked downstairs, where a bunch of servants, and staff greeted him. He gave them his acknowledgments, then walked out the door, not even bothering with breakfast.

And lastly, but certainly not least, Gary's morning. Being awoken by his sister, Daisy, Gary ran a hand though his light brown hair, then took out a mirror to admire his reflection. "I am a gift to the world." he said smirking to himself.

Finally getting up to get ready, Gary walked to his closet in only his boxers, he was one of those men who _liked_ to sleep shirtless. Twenty minutes later (wow. . .) he came out in a black low cut V-neck shirt, that hugged his lower chest, so you could see his muscles pulsing through. With a pair of white skinny jeans, that were kind of baggy at the bottom. Finishing it off with his black and white jack wills.

Finally heading down stairs, he grabbed a bottle of orange juice from the soda machine, and walked out the door.

Outside everyone was waiting at the black stretch limo, Misty texting May and Dawn on her i phone, Ash and Drew having small talk, and Paul standing right beside them, leaning on the limo's side door, faintly paying attention to them. Once Gary walked up, the driver opened the car door, and everyone got in.

"Late again, Gary." Misty murmured while getting in before him to sit next to Ash. Gary smirked, "What? It takes time to look this good, Red." he said while climbing into the limo himself. Suddenly Misty, May, and Dawn looked at him, "fail." They said in unison, smirking at Gary's frown. "Haha, shot down again, huh Gary?" Ash smiled up at his best friend since childhood. Gary rolled his eyes them smirked, "Yeah yeah, _Ass_." He said, getting an amused look in his eye at Ash's glare. "Whatever _Gay._" Ash retorted, earning a look of approval from Gary. "Not Bad, Ashy-boy." Gary said, holding his hand out for there usual hand shake. Ash following suit with the handshake, after saying, "Thank you, Gar-bear."

"Hey Paul, Your brother classified as Gay yet?" Gary asked, earning a glare from Paul. "No." Paul spat out, "and I wouldn't be talking, considering if you took out the R in your name it actually spells Gay, idiot." Gary, looking not at all offended, shrugged, knowing this was how Paul always was in the mornings. But no one but May noticed how quiet Drew was being. He didn't even try to annoy her, or tell her that he was a better coordinator then her. And it kind of bothered her, although she didn't know why, she was determined to get something out of him.

"Hey Drew, guess what?" May asked, putting on an extra cheery smile. Drew, barley looking up, murmured a "what. . ." to her in response. May gasped. . .out loud, making everyone look at the two. "What is it, May?" Dawn asked, raising a curious eye brow at her other best friend. "Drew's not making fun of me! We NEED to get him to a hospital!" May's frightened voice rang through out everyone's ears, including Drew's, who. . .by the look on his face, didn't like the statement too much. "I don't need to go to some _stupid_ hospital May! Okay! Now just leave me alone!" Drew glared at May with his emerald green eyes, to which she frowned.

Everyone was looking at them, even the driver looked back in the rear view mirror to figure out what all the commotion was about. But May wasn't giving up, "Well then what is it, we've been friends since kindergarten, and I know that you wouldn't just pass up an opportunity to insult me! Now tell me what's wrong!" May yelled, her sapphire colored eyes having a layer of worry under the anger they showed.

Misty and Dawn looked at there brunette friend in shock, she was never this worried about Drew. . .While Ash, Gary, and even Paul were curious as to how Drew got this angry. . .and especially at May, of all people. Both teens were having a glare down, when finally, Drew sighed.

"I got a call from my mom this morning. . .she's not going to be here for graduation. . .her tour for Poke perfume, and clothes has been held up. . .and she won't be home for another two years. N-Not even for Christmas. . .or. . .anything. Happy, now. . .May?" Drew's quiet and timid voice surprised all other six teens. May feeling the worst. 'I'm so stupid. . .' she scolded herself in her mind, telling herself that she should've known it was something about his mom. She was just about to apologize, until Misty stepped in.

"Look, Drew. . .I know how you feel, my mom and dad are barely home. . .and my sisters aren't the greatest company in the world. But that doesn't mean. . .that doesn't mean that you have to snap at May. . .or anyone else for that matter. We may not be the best of friends, but. . .I won't let you down, okay?" Misty's cerulean colored eyes had tears in them at the mention of her parents that were never there for her childhood.

Drew gave her a weak smile, before doing something no one ever thought possible. He hugged her. Misty, although very surprised by this, slowly hugged him back. Everyone else's opinion's on this?

Well, Ash was secretly frowning, he never liked it when people touched. . .or got too close to Misty for _his_ liking. She was his best friend, of all time, not just childhood like Gary, and though he was special too, Misty was. . .Misty. And Drew hugging her _wasn't _ in his vocabulary. He kind of wanted to rip Drew's arms off of her, and yell at him to never touch her again. But of course, he could never do that. . .maybe. . .

Gary had a raised eye brow, 'me thinks some jealousy is going to spread' he thought with a smirk. Gary, had kind of adopted Misty as his prank friend. They were close, and they clashed a lot, which made them closer. But he never thought he would actually be jealous of her and Drew. All he kept thinking about was how Misty was always mean to him, and when Drew goes all soft, BAM! She's on him like glue. But it wasn't like he liked Misty in that way or anything, he just liked to drop clues to annoy Ash.

Paul didn't really care, though he was a a little surprised by Drew hugging Misty. I mean, it wasn't like it was impossible, impossible to him, he just never. . .really thought of Drew hugging. . .anyone but May? Drew was sorta like his best friend. Ash and Gary were too, but they got on his nerves more. So his best friend "pride" was showing, and he was a little worried about what everyone else would think.

Dawn thought it was cute, taking a silent picture with her smart phone in the back. She giggled lightly, she always loved love, no matter who it was with. The thought of an arrogant Drew pulling his ego down, and hugging the girl who loves to step on big ego's was really sweet, and cute. She was defiantly going to have more respect for Drew from now on.

May. . .May did not like this scene. She tries to make Drew feel better and find out what's wrong, and now he's hugging Misty? That's not right. And she was kind of mad at Misty for hugging back. But. . .it wasn't like she could blame them. . .She really didn't even know what was going on with her herself. . .so she just sat back and watched them embrace with a slight pout.

When Drew finally pulled back, all eyes were still on him. A light blush showing on the arrogant boys face, he cleared his throat, "um, thanks. . .Misty." Drew said, handing her a light blue water lily, that seemed to pop out of no where. Misty smiled at him, and took the flower. "No problem, Drew." Misty gave her thanks, and smelled the flower with her eyes lightly closed. It smelled like the air around a fresh stream of water. . .she smiled, 'that was really sweet of him. . .' the thought lingered in her head, for a few seconds, before she put the pretty flower away in her leather, stylish backpack.

May was fuming, 'he gave he a flower?' suddenly getting red roses from Drew didn't feel so special anymore. Until she thought about it. . .Red, means. . .love. . .and roses mean. . .love. . .She secretly smiled at the thought. . .she couldn't be mad at Drew for finding someone that had the same problem as him. . .and she defiantly couldn't be mad at Misty for trying to help. . .'I guess I was being a bit. . Jealous. . .' she thought, a blush finding it's way to her cheeks.

Dawn was sitting in her seat, still admiring her newly captured natural love picture. "Hey, guys! Look at this cute picture I took of Misty and Drew!" she said in a very cheerful voice, facing her wide screened phone in the direction of the other six teens.

Gary started laughing at the irony of the whole thing, Paul suddenly got an uneasy look in his eyes, Drew blushed. . .hard, Misty blinked while blushing a little, Ash glared at the screen, and May was ready to knock it out of Dawn's hands.

"Troublesome, why would you-" Paul, who was speaking at the time, suddenly got lurched forward, along with everyone else that wasn't gripping onto something solid. Groans were heard all over the car, especially from Ash, who got smashed against the window. "What the hell?" Paul's annoyed grunt came out barley audible, still rubbing his sore arm that got pounded against a car door.

"Whatever that was, I am going to kill them!" Misty's temper flared up to the 'you are dead meat' zone, so pretty much everyone was scared for who ever was responsible for this train wreck. But since everyone was driving in Drew's limo, Drew decided to ask the driver what happened. "Hey, Charles, what happened? Why'd we crash?" Drew asked, rubbing his knee.

"I'm sorry master Drew, but it seems some people with video cameras want to talk to you and you friends." Everyone raised there eye brows at this, and Misty was first to recover. "Grr, well there NOT getting away with letting my golden pokeballs touch the floor!" May and Dawn gasped, while Ash's eyes widened, and Gary, Drew, and Paul looked surprised.

Misty had gotten six golden pokeballs from her parents when she was five, they were like a little piece of them that was always with her. . .she always took the best care of them. And when Ash was seven, and saw the pokeballs, he instantly tried to grab them, only to be pummeled to a pulp by his best friend.

Gary tried to open one once, and he learned that Misty's nine year old fists were capable of ripping out hair, to which Gary wouldn't come out of his room till Misty apologized about ripping out a chunk of his "perfect" hair, which actually was kinda perfect. Misty finally apologized (very reluctantly), and. . .she also threatened to make Gary bald if he ever touch one again.

Even May and Dawn saw how Misty would always shine the pokeballs before bed, and set them on a full cotton pillow, when they had sleepover's. Overall, those six little golden pokeballs were very important to her, and whoever made them touch the floor. . .would be dead in ten minutes.

Misty jumped out of the limo, her friends following to call an ambulance for the poor guy who was about to suffer Misty wrath at full blast. They walked out into the front of the limo that was parked over on a curve, to be met by three people, one wearing a business like suit, one holding a microphone, and once holding a large camera.

"HELLO! RIGHT NOW YOU ARE-" The lady wearing the business suit could not finish her loud announcement, because she was slammed into a light post, by none other than Misty.

"Shut up! YOU ****ING ***HOLE! NO ONE MAKES ME DROP MY PRECIOUS POKEBALLS AND GETS AWAY WITH IT! YOUR LUCKY I DON'T SET GYARADOS ON YOU!" Misty yelled those. . .creative. . .words, while slamming the person into the light post multiple times with her giant mallet.

On the sidelines, Ash had his phone out, "I'll call the ambulance. . ." He said it so casually that you would think this happened everyday. . .mostly because it did.

After Misty finished beating the business woman to a pulp, she walked back with a satisfied smile on her face. "All done!" she announced in her spunky tone. Gary was laughing his head off, Drew was cringing, Paul look disgusted at seeing blood come out of a person's eyes for the third time this week, and May and Dawn were covering there eyes, not wanting to risk the chance of throwing up before school. Which has happened before...

The seven teens were about to get back in the car, when. . . "Hey! Wait!" All seven of them turned around to see the camera man, running towards them.

"Hey, if it's about the beat up lady, I'm sorry for my friends temper-" he got a whack on the head from Misty, "-ow! And I already called an ambulance." Ash was rubbing the back of his head, whiling glaring at Misty, who was glaring straight back.

"No, no. . .Um, we're sorry that we stopped you, but we we're here to tell you that you guys are going to be on a reality TV show." The camera man looked around at all of the surprised faces,all looking at him with something called disbelief when only one word chorused throughout the seven teens, "WHAT!"

So, that's it :) This is a multi=chap thing, so please look out for updates which should come once a week...sometimes longer. I hope you liked it, and uhhh...review? idk, I've seen people do that when I read their stories ^^' bai


	2. Reactions, and a sicko

Hihi ;) the first four chapters should be updated quickly...cause I already wrote them xD But yeah :)

**TruColorz16**: hehe, I'm happy to have you as my first reviewer :) Even though you'll be the only onee xD 3 But that really doesn't matter to me :) Thank you so much, and lol, I love writing people when their jealous ^-^ it's fuunnnn :D! hehe, UHA is a wonderful fantasy school xD as for the paragraphs thing, sorry :( I don't really know/like to separate them. I find that it just makes the chapter look 2x longer xD And I don't know how to ^^' I'm sorry if it makes it look boring :( Anyway...thank you again, and I really look forward to your reviews :)

The camera man grinned at them. "You're all going to be on a reality TV show." He repeated, receiving a murderous look from Paul. Paul liked his privacy. Even thinking about stupid cameras watching his every move annoyed him to Timbuktu!

"I never signed up for this. So my answer, is no. Excuse me if I don't want stupid cameras hung all over my house!" Paul's cold onyx black eyes were intimidating. But the camera man did not seem to care.

"Well, it's either TV show, or you have your parents sent to jail, for unpaid loans in process making. Hopefully you seven little spoiled brats-" he received glares. "-can get some good ratings, which you probably will, since your parent's are famous, your loan will be paid off in about...a month?"

Ash's eyes flashed dangerously, this man would be so cruel to put his parent...his MOM, in jail? "Look, you scum bag. I don't care how much we owe you! The seven of us put together are worth Hawaii. Now I suggest you leave. Before I actually have my Pikachu thunderbolt you to France!" Ash was fingering the pokeball on his belt, that held his beloved Pikachu.

Pikachu would love to get out of it, anyway. He hated UHA for not letting Pokemon roam around. Pikachu was very reluctant to, but agreed to be kept in his pokeball during school for Ash's sake.

"Ah-Ah-Ah. It's called a loan for a reason. You kids aren't worth anything if I say so. Now, what will it be?" The camera man held up his expensive looking camera, and the red light at the top suddenly turned green.

"Say hello to your parents kidies. Because their future now depends on you."

Dawn was glaring at the camera screen. She loved being on TV, but not like this. Her mom was too important to let go...Even if she wasn't there most of the time. She was still her mom.

Dawn stepped forward, a gloomy expression plastered on her usually bubbly face, "I...I'll do it. For Mom." Misty and May looked at there bestfriend in shock. But, Misty was a strong girl...and if Dawn could do it, then so could she. "I'm with Dawn. And May is too." She said, receiving a squeak from May, "What? But I don't wanna be on some-" Misty sent a cold glare May's way, to which May sighed. "I'm in too..."

The three girls all looked back at Ash, Paul, Drew, and Gary. Gary sighed annoyed, if the girls could do it, then surely, he could too. "I'm in. Ain't no way Gramps is going to jail." For once, Gary had a serious expression on his face. Misty smiled at him, and nodded. Then held out her hand for Gary to take. Gary, surprised for a moment, took her hand. "Knew you couldn't resist me." Oh, Gary. You always know the exact way to ruin the moment...

Misty pulled her hand away, and slapped Gary on the back of the head. "Not now!" she exclaimed. Gary whined in annoyance, glaring at the red head.

Ash, once glaring at Misty and Gary's intertwined fingers, smirked. Misty would always be the same. "Count me in." Ash said, stepping up to where Misty, Dawn, May, and Gary were. Drew and Paul were still wavering in the background.

Drew was deep in thought. Why should he care if his Mom was put in jail? She wasn't even there for him. He was practically raised by his house staff. And it hurt...But...something inside of him told him otherwise. He finally stepped up, "I-I'm in too." May smiled at him, and Drew gave her a weak smirk. She took his hand, and now, all that was left was Paul. He looked up from his staring session at the concrete, only to find six glaring faces staring at him. "What? I'm not going on some stupid show."

Dawn was glaring holes in him, something that made him look uneasy. Dawn suddenly felt mad, Paul HAD to care about his family, too, right? Of course he did. So why was he acting like such a jerk like always. Dawn growled, not today.

"Paul! Your such a jerk! Don';t you care about what might happen to your family! I know for a fact that you care about your brother, and even your Mom and Dad! Now why don't you just swallow your dipshited pride, and say, you're in!"

Everyone stared at Dawn in shock. While the camera man was smirking at all the gold he was getting, this was live. Paul looked surprised, and murmured something inaudible. "What?" Dawn's stern voice came out one second later, and Paul sighed. "I said...I'm in." Suddenly, Dawn's blue eyes filled with utter shock and happiness. She ran over to Paul and held him in a bear hug! While Paul grunted in shock (And also because of the sudden body thrown onto him), May took a picture with Dawn's iphone, she knew Dawn would want it.

"That is so...sweet...and unlike you, to listen to me." Dawn was still holding onto a blushing (Yes, blushing.) Paul, who was awkwardly patting her back.

"..Thanks, Troublesome. But, could you...let go?" Dawn sensed the annoyance...and something else in Paul's voice, so she let go quickly. "S-Sorry!" After that she ran back to hide behind Misty and May.

Paul looked at Dawn, smirking to himself. 'She's so weird...But that's okay...' Paul was never one to show his feelings, but he always did have a soft spot for Dawn. Not that he liked it...yet. Sometimes her bubbliness made him want to scream, and pull his hair out. Other times...he couldn't help but think it was cute. The way she would get all excited because he laughed, or said something out of character. If it was anyone else he would've been offended, and punched there teeth out. But Dawn...She was just too sweet to get mad at.

Paul finally stepped forward (Next to Dawn I might add.) And the seven were now all in.

Misty took this chance to say something. "Okay, you idiot. We agree to go on your stupid reality show...for a month. Now leave." You could tell she was a minute away from pounding someone again. So the camera man cooled off, "Glad you agreed. Now, you will be filmed, just like right now. This is live. So you will not see the cameras, but they, will see you.

Also, there will be a special room for you guys to give feedback on how this is going, or just how you feel about something. You are required to use that room once a day. Filming starts in two weeks. Till then, Goodbye." With that said, the..weird...camera man left, and all seven teens shuffled back into the limo.

The TV show temporarily forgotten, May decided to start a conversation.

"Hey, Dawn. I got a picture of you and Paul hugging on your phone...so um, here." May handed Dawn her phone, and Dawn smiled widely. "Thanks, May! Now I can put this in the love scrapbook!" Dawn yelled, hugging one of her best friends.

"You have a love scrapbook...?" Gary was raising an eyebrow in Dawn's direction, looking at her like she was a lunatic. Ash, Drew, and Paul were doing the same thing.

Dawn just gave that look right back to him, as if having a love scrapbook wasn't one of the weirdest things in the world. "Duh! I have tons of pictures of our sweet moments in there! Like when Misty kissed Gary's cheek on Valentines day two years ago,-" Misty suddenly became very interested in her shirt, while Gary smirked in her direction. Ash rolled his eyes. So he got her some flowers and wrote a poem, so what? He got his grandpa to write the poem anyway, and EVERYONE knows Prof. Oak is the best poet, in the world.

"-I have the one where Drew gave May a piggyback ride home, all the way from New York when she hurt her ankle when we were 11,-" May looked over to Drew and smiled, she still thought of that moment as one of the sweetest things anyone has ever done for her. Drew, took his emerald green orbs and looked towards May...He walked home exhausted, but knowing May was safe...he really didn't care.

"And I have that time when Misty was crying in her room because her parents missed her Birthday, and Ash came up and hugged her for hours!-" Ash turned red, so did Misty. But then, they both thought the same thing, '..How did she know that?' The two had done that on Misty's 14th birthday, ...and Misty didn't have a Birthday party? Ash gave Dawn the 'your a stalker' look, and Misty rolled her eyes, smiling. Dawn always was the sneaky one.

"And I have that one of Gary lifting May into the pool this summer,-" Gary chuckled, while May glared at him.

They were at Drew's mansion, taking a dip in his pool, and everyone was in the water except May. Even Dawn went in after Paul did. So, Gary took May's sun tanning time, and threw it out the window. She kicked and screamed, but Gary was way too strong. She got thrown in the pool with Gary jumping in, holding her bridal style. Let's just say...Drew was not happy about Gary carrying May, and practically putting his hands on her ass, while she was in a bikini.

"And that one of Misty and...um, Paul, when they-" Misty (and Paul), suddenly covered Dawn's mouth.

"Okay, Dawn. That's enough embarrassing moment's for now." She really did not need to know a romantic moment between her and grape head (Her nick name for him) It was just,...too gross...and weird. Paul, having the exact same thoughts, except replacing grape head, with carrot top, nodded with a raised eye brow.

"...Why would you take Misty and Paul?" May was actually curious as to why Dawn took a _romantic _picture of Misty and Paul...when Dawn practically had a crush on him since they met (Which both Misty, and May knew.)

"Because. It was cute! Paul had his arm wrapped around Misty's shoulders, and Misty was looking up at him, smiling. You wanna see it?" And before anyone could say no, Dawn pulled out her phone, and show the group her picture. And...there it was.

Misty's thoughts: 'Dawn! ...ugh, you never listen!' _

Paul's thoughts: 'Really Troublesome...really...' -.-'

Looking at it, it looked really cute! Even May 'awwed' and Ash's eye twitched, while Gary tried calming his best friend down. "Isn't it cute!" Dawn squealed like the fan girl she was, and started to look for more pictures. Misty and Paul stared at each other, Cerulean Blue, meeting Onyx black. They mentally sighed. Dawn...was sometimes too much to handle.

Suddenly a voice broke through the front of the car, "Master Drew, we have arrived at Unova High Academy." Drew's driver was looking back at the six teens, he looked to be in his mid sixty's, almost ready for retirement.

"Okay Charles. Thanks." Drew waved his hand at him, before the group of seven got up and out of the limo, one by one. Misty, May, and Dawn in front. And Ash, Gary, Drew, and Paul in the back, a few yards away. That was how it always was.

That was, until a creepy looking figure walked up to the girls, he seemed to be going to the school, because you could she the entrance bracelet on his left wrist. He had light brown hair, and golden yellow eyes. He looked cute, but the look in his eye screamed stalker.

He walked up to May, smiling charmingly, and May...being the dense, but sweet girl she was, smiled back at him.

"Hello, beautiful. You look...-" He took the chance to admire her body..."-sexy, today. May I ask for your name?"

May's cheeks turned red from embarrassment. And she stuttered helplessly. But, Misty wasn't taking this. She knew what kind of guy he was. All he wanted was to get in her pants. And Misty, was not okay with that. She stepped between May and...the creepy person...and glared at him.

"Look, pervert mic stupid pants. _May _says thank you for calling her pretty, but she's not into you. Mostly because your a freak. Now, I suggest you-AH!" Misty, caught by surprise, was slammed into a near by wall, a body pressed up against hers.

May and Dawn stood there, glaring at the unknown man. No one hurt there best friend. But, before they could step in, two other voices, and a fist, did.

Gary and Ash had saw the scene from a few feet away, looking out for there best friend...that was a girl...since forever. And once Ash saw him touch Misty, he was running, and so was Gary. Ash had slung a fist straight to his face, while Gary checked up on Misty to make sure she was okay.

"-And don't you ever—lay a single finger—on Misty again!—You hear me?—You f****ing Bastard!" With every pause, there was another punch, or kick. Ash was mad. No one touched Misty like that. No one. And if Ash ever saw this son of a B*tch guy ever again, you can be sure that he won't have a face after wards.

Gary helped Misty stand up straight, he was just about as mad as Ash. Being the pervert around here was his job. And that golden biscuit wasn't taking it away. He hated it when other guys touched Misty. She was slammed against a freaking wall! His threats were the same as Ash's. Stay away from Misty, or you'll regret it...bad.

"You okay, Red?" Gary used his nick name for her, as Misty rubbed her shoulder. On the verge of tears. She was shaking all over, like a lost puppy in the cold rain.

"R-Red? What's wrong? What did he do?" Gary put a hand on her shoulder, only to have her step back in fear.

"H-He...he touched me..." She covered her chest, and when Gary saw the undid buttons on her shirt, he clenched his fist in anger. Walking over to where Ash was still beating the creepy guy, he glared, "HEY! A**HOLE! YOU THINK IT'S FUNNY TO RAPE GIRLS? YEA? WELL I DON'T." Gary's angry voice was heard throughout the entire school. While Gary picked up the stalker by the collar, and slammed him against the wall. Ash, hearing the words 'rape' and 'Misty' as the subject, ran over to her, 'He...He touched her?' Ash's thoughts were going wild. And right now, words couldn't describe the anger he felt. He rushed over to Misty, and hugged her tight, whispering the words, "It's okay...everything's going to be okay..." Misty's strong exterior broken, she cried into Ash's shoulder, gripping his blue V-neck, and burying her head in his chest.

Misty never felt so...so violated! She felt...scared...and tiny. Two feelings she despised. The only thing that was keeping her from going crazy right now was Ash and Gary...the way they hurt the man so bad, and cared about her. They truly were the best friends a girl could have.

May, Dawn, Drew, and Paul hung in the background, along with the big crowd the yelling, and fighting had brought over. Dawn and May were worried sick for there best friend. They saw him reach into her shirt...and they were pissed. They felt like ripping the guy to shreds. May was actually crying, tears streaming down her face at the thought of something that horrible happening to someone she was so close to...She thought that if she knew how to stick up for herself, that maybe this would've happened to her, not Misty. Drew wrapped his arms around her in a hug, telling her that Misty was going to be fine, and that they would kill that sick man later.

Drew hated people like that, and the fact that something like this...actually happened to Misty...a girl that he had known since kindergarten, and a girl that he considered family, he was mad. But this wasn't his fight...Ash and Gary had known Misty longer than anyone. And he was going to let them take care of it.

Dawn wasn't that good either. She was almost as big tempered as Misty when it came to these things, and Paul had to hold her back from trying to interrupt Gary while he beat the crap out of the sick man. "Troublesome, just stop. You're only making this worse, and more frantic by doing this. When Misty stops crying, shes going to need someone to be there for her. And the last thing she wants to be reminded of, is this. Now calm down!" Paul did exactly what he always did when he was mad, or angered. He screamed, and showed emotion. Paul had met Misty when they were in elementary, and she yelled at a bunch of kids who kept calling him emo, or a gothic freak who never showed any emotion. And they passed again, when he came and scared some rotten girls away that were calling her hair color unnatural, or that she was scrawny. They helped each other. And they were good friends because of it. He didn't care who's fight this was, after Gary and Ash were done, he was going to walk up to that stalker, and break his nose...if it wasn't broken already.

Dawn stopped...and tears started to form in her eyes. Out of all people, why did this have to happen to Misty? Why? Dawn has always been Misty's number one fan. From the moment she met Ash in Sinnoh, and saw that lure. She knew that they were going to be the best of friends. It really was the only reason she even wanted to see it...But right now...right now she didn't want to see anybody, but Misty. She wanted May, Misty, and herself to just skip school and have a slumber party and act like idiots like they used too. She never liked the grown up world...It was cruel...cruel to everything around it. And she hated it.

After Gary dropped the now lifeless body to the ground. He looked around, and saw Ash hugging a crying Misty. He smiled (Yes, smiled. Not smirked. Smiled.) at the scene. His best friends were getting along nicely.

He was going to run a hand through his now kind of messy hair, until he realized they had blood on them. '...ew.' he thought as he looked to the still unconscious scum bag on the floor. 'Well, he has to be good for something.' He was still pretty angry about what he did, but beating the poop out of him made his anger subside...for now. He wiped his bloody hands on the persons already dirty shirt, and walked over to Misty and Ash.

"Common Red. You're fine now, and the sick person's gone. Now, be the strong, short tempered girl, we all know and love, and look at me." Gary's voice was stern, but soft. You could tell that he was demanding Misty look at him, but also that he wouldn't get mad if she didn't.

Misty felt rather angered,...and comforted at his words. She slightly removed her hands from Ash, as well as her face, and looked up at Gary who was five inches taller than her, her cerulean eyes filled with tears that were now being held back. Gary knew that she hated crying in public, and saying something like that made her want to look strong...and be strong for the sake of her friends.

She glared at him harshly, and then that glare softened, and turned into a defeated look."...Thanks, Gary." Misty's voice was shaky, you had to strain your ears to hear her soft whisper. She hugged Gary, putting her arms around his muscled torso, while Gary snaked his arms gently around her lower back. He was just glad she was okay.

Then, there was the jealous 'your not paying attention to me' groan from Ash, and Misty almost laughed, releasing one of her arms from Gary's chest, she gestured Ash to come over and join her and Gary in a group hug. Ash was just as important to her as Gary was, if not more. Ash grinned a goofy grin, and all three teens embraced in another hug. Misty murmuring the words, "Thank you...Thank you so much..."

Gary and Ash stole a glance at each other, each one silently telling the other that when, and if, that scum bag of a guy woke up, they would beat him to death...together. But they were both happy Misty was alright, physically, and mentally.

Then they heard someone clear there throat. And all three heads looked up to see Dawn, Paul, May, and Drew. Dawn and May still having tear stains on there cheeks, and Drew and Paul showing worry in their eyes.

"Um, if it's not too much to ask. Me and May would like to have a group hug with our best friend, and then take our own turns beating up the freak." Dawn gave everyone a cheery sad smile, before holding out her arms, welcoming Misty for a hug. Misty giggled, before she shook out of Gary and Ash's grasp, and shakily walked over to May and Dawn. May looking kind of grim, with a slight frown on her face.

"..Are you okay, May...?" Misty asked, noticing her friends unhappiness, and not really caring about the sick freak anymore, crying always helped, when you tended to bottle up your feelings of sadness, and regret, crying was like a cure to everything.

May trembled, "...M-Misty...I-I'm so sorry! It's all my fault, and I'm such a wimp I can't even stick up for myself! And if I hadn't just stood there-"

"May, I know you're not good at doing this, but shut up." Misty smiled at the worried girl, and hugged her tightly.

"W-What? Y-You mean...you're not mad?" May looked at Misty in disbelieve, honestly not believing what she was hearing.

"..No, May...I'm not mad. Scared, a little. Happy everything's fine? Yes. May, standing up for my friends is my job. Just because you got flattered a little too easy back there, does not mean I'll hate you for life. You and Dawn are my best friends (That are girls, I might add.) And I'm very grateful that you two worried that much about me. It just shows that you two are the best friends ever. (That are girls, I am going to add that again.)"

All three girls embraced in a hug again, this time with May balling like a new born baby, honestly touched by Misty's words. Dawn teary eyed, trying hard to hold back threatening tears for Misty, but failed in the end. She was happy Misty was okay, everyone was.

Dawn suddenly looked up to see the boys staring at them, slight smiles on there faces (Even Paul.)

"Common, group hug! You know you wanna~! Even you Paul!" Dawn called them over as they all walked over to the group of girls, wrapping there arms around them, and squishing them in the process.

"Can't—Breath!—Need—air!" Misty, May, and Dawn cried out helplessly, getting crushed by the four strong boys grips.

The four boys were smirking to each other, enjoying crushing the girls who caused them so much worry. When suddenly, they were interrupted.

All seven teens turned around, to find there principle, Mr. Stone, staring them down, his usual icy expression on face. An expression that could beat Paul's anyday.

"Hello, children. I am very sorry to interrupt your...hugging, but I need to speak to Ms. Waterflower, alone. I have some questions to ask her. Ms. Waterflower, if you please." Mr. Stone gestured for Misty to follow him around the school, to which Misty reluctantly followed. Dawn and May glaring at the aging man. They JUST got Misty back, and now she's getting taken away again? Oh, Mew.

Back on the walk with Mr. Stone, Misty was a little nervous. She's never gotten in trouble in her life. Her record was spotless, and she intended to keep it that way.

"So..Um, Mr. Stone, what did you want to ask me?" Misty asked politely, around elders she was a whole different person.

Mr. Stone looked at her grimly, "Ah, yes. Well, you see, I am very sorry for the inconvenience of what you have been through today, and I hope you know that this was not intended, but, due to faculty rules, I am going to have to ask you, and your friends to leave the school."

ta-da :) Poor Misty T-T ...idk what to say now...

review if you want to :) I hate when people say "Review or I'll die" OR whatever...it annoys me :( SO, only if you want to, if your too lazy or just hate my story it's okay :) Byeeee!

- LaUrEn :)


	3. WE'RE EXPELLED!

OKAY! I JUST HAD TO UPDATE! THE REVIEWS WERE MAKING ME SMILE LIKE A LUNATICCCC! C;

ohmigosh T_T I cannot believe people actually really like my crappy writing, but thank chuuu! :')

**Kurroki:** hehe, that's Paul for you xD thank you ^-^ I like to make sure everyone's not OOC...cause I think if they are OOC, it makes the story less enjoyable. But sometimes being OOC makes it funny :) I totally suck at grammar. Period -_- I'm so sorry if they get annoying or whatever, but I hate grammar T-T Thank you :) I like to add all the pairings, sometimes for jealous boys, sometimes for fun, and sometimes I just wanna be an idiot ^-^ Dawn and her scraptbook :) ah, so many more moment's in there that I am DYING TO SHARE! Hehe, that was intended ^-^ ...A few chapters late, someone is going to bring up if anyone asked there Parents/Guardians about the TV show, and once everyone says no, they start to get suspicious...and I'm not spoiling anymore ^-^ They were only stopped for about fifteen minutes, and the fight was AT SCHOOL. so they would be late anyway xD Yep :) everyone loves Misty :3 May and Dawn are going to have moments like that in the future too :) thank you again, and I hope you look forward to reading more :)

**Hallfreakyzoid: **You're such a grammar person :P But whatever xD ih, oops xD looks like there talking about herbs then xDD WHAT? HEYY! why do you presume that I have more grammar mistakes? :I I feel offended :P ...But thank you :))) and I'm glad you liked it! Are your reviews always going to be about grammar? -_- Blah :P hehe, Misty has super speed ^-^ Yes, she was wearing a bra -_- I'm responding to you here, anywayyy :)

**XxKittyCaitxX:** Oh, hai! lol, poet xD aww, thank chu ^-^ makes me wanna hug you! hehe...sorry Misty's sistersssss! i had to make you dumber than usual xD Gary MotherF-cking Oak is NEVER insecure ^-^ Thank youu! I made sure to say that Gary didn't like Misty that way...cause Oldrivalshipping is comming sooooooon~! Hehe, bestfriends indeed! (I sounded Old D:) IKR? Their principle is so unfair :I Don't worry ;) they're going to...another school (Cue evil laughter.) thank you :) And I'm really glad you like it so far!

TruColorz16: Yay you love it :))) I'M STILL UPDATING ON YOUR BIRTHDAY! ...I THINK! YEA! I AM! IF I DON'T YOU CAN MAKE MISTY HIT ME WITH HER MALLET! (No D: it's gonna hurt! D;) Hehe, Ikr? I want that scrapbook T-T hehe, yep! Drew crried her 10,000 miles! And you'll figure out why he had to walk when story time comes around 3 YES! I JUST HAD TO MAKE ASH AND GARY BEAT HIM TO DEATH! Misty's my fav tooo! :D She's awesome! They arent? lol, I didn't even do anything to the paragraphs xD But yay! aww, thanks :) I'm glad you like it! hehe, these reviews made me smile like crazy :DDDD! Okay :) Nice to meet you Abby! :)

splasheart123: Aww, thank you! Glad you like it :D!

OMG! I'M LIKE CRYING TEARS OF JOY TT-TT! Thank you for your reviews, and for the people who faved this :))) It made me smile :D! Love you all right now xD And here's another chapter...and it's 1,000 more words than the other ones xD OH YEAHH! AND HAPPY EARLY BIRTHDAY TRUCOLORS16! I OWE YOU A CHAPTER IN THREE DAYS! (its more like two, but still.) EVERYONE WISH HER A HAPPY BIRTHDAY BY READING, AND REVIEWING HER AWESOME STORY! Happy birthday :)

Misty stood there, frozen...'L-Leave the school? B-But that means...!'

"WE'RE EXPELLED?" Misty was now back with the group. Ash, Gary, Drew, May, Paul, and Dawn, they were in Drew's limo, driving home, and all of them were...not...happy. Dawn, was yelling, and screaming, just like how Misty was when she first found out.

Misty sighed, "...Yes, Dawn...don't remind me! Ugh, my perfect record gets thrown in the trash!"

"Forget about your lousy record!-" Misty glared, "-Where are we going to go to school? Getting expelled, means we can't go to ANY school in the ENTIRE region! We'll have to..." Dawn trailed off...and the rest were silent. Where were they going to go to school? It's not like they could just leave everything behind...

Drew spoke up, not liking the stupid silence he always got at home, "Well...Were in Unova, so the next closest region, is Sinnoh." Everyone was thoughtful for about...one second, before Dawn yelled out, "NO! No! No! No! Nononono! We are not going to Sinnoh!" The Sinnoh native was screaming bloody murder, as the other six teens looked at her in shock.

"Why?" May asked, raising an eye brow at her frantic friend. Dawn looked away, her cheeks red with embarrassment. But then she mumbled, "..Because all My old rivals are there...And, before I met you guys...I was always the dork who could never evolve her piplup..." Misty and May gave eachother knowing glances, and sighed...Sinnoh was now out of the question.

Drew smirked, "...You got any problem with Sinnoh, Paul? You didn't seem to reject Dawn's offer of not going." Drew was holding back laughter at the now glaring Paul. "No. I just don't want to go to a region I've already been too, call home. It's boring, and if you're so stupid not to see that, then it's not my problem." Paul snapped at Drew, causing him to roll his eyes murmuring, "Take a joke, man."

"What about Hoenn? That's the next closest region." May suggested, smiling hopefully. Gary gave her a 'are you serious' look.

"We got banned from there, bandanna. Besides, I say we go to Kanto. Gramps still has his mansion there, and we could all share it until our parents come back and straighten this up. I mean, getting expelled for possibly killing someone is so unfair, right?" Getting no supportive answers, Gary rolled his eyes, "Fine, possibly killing someone is bad. But he was asking for it, right Ash?" Gary turned to his best friend for help, who actually nodded, at the memory of what he did to Misty.

"So? Who's in, and who's out?" Gary put his hand in the middle of the circle they were positioned in, and Ash put his hand in, saying "Yes! A place that has school that let pokemon roam around!" Pikachu, who was just now released from his pokeball agreed with a raised paw. "Pika! (Yeah!)"

"Well...I get to be away from my sisters...Far away." Misty said before she put her hand in.

"...Cool! I've never been to Kanto! I wanna go!" Dawn exclaimed as she to put her hand in.

Next was May, talking about how she hasn't been to Kanto since she traveled with Ash. Same for Drew, except it was when he was still bitter rivals with May.

And Paul being last...again...saying he wasn't staying here alone, and he hasn't been to Kanto in forever...so it couldn't be too boring.

"Alright! So, we leave tomorrow?"Gary asked after he made sure everyone agreed.

Misty rolled her eyes, "It'll take a little more than a day to get all our important stuff, explain to our parents, get our stuff shipped off to Kanto, and buy plane tickets." she said, looking at Gary like he was stupid. Gary gave her that look straight back, along with the five others, much to Misty's confusion.

"What?"

"Have you forgotten we're f**king loaded, Red?"

"...Oh, right...YOU SEE! This is what getting expelled does to me!" Misty almost threw her hands up in the air, ready to fall asleep and never wake up again.

"So, we leave tomorrow?" Gary asked again, eying Misty. She rolled her eyes and nodded, along with everyone else.

Fifteen minutes later, they were home, and they all explained what happened to their parents separately.

May's parents took it well enough, once May explained what happened to Misty, her mom was ready to put the creepy kid in jail, and told May to do, and buy whatever she needed. May thanked her mom, and ran upstairs to get ready to pack. But first, a talk with the team.

She walked out back, and released her best team. Blaziken, Wartortle, Delcatty, Venasaur, Glaceon, and Beautifly were all released from there pokeballs. They all gave May questioning looks, to which she smiled. They would ALL freak out when they heard the news.

"Del, Delcat! Delcatty De Delcatty catt? (Hey, May! what are we doing?)" May's Delcatty came up to her and started purring while asking her the question. May giggled, "WE'RE MOVING!" She yelled, much to the pokemon's surprise. They were all looking at their trainer like she was crazy, but May wasn't offended.

"War, Wartortle Wartortle War? (May, What do you mean were moving?)" May's Wartortle was first to question, being first to recover from the shock.

"Well...um, we've been expelled...so now were moving to Kanto. I'll let you guys go say hi, and mingle with the other pokemon while I pack, but be back by tonight, we're leaving tomorrow morning,—And go with a buddy! Understood?"

All the Pokemon nodded, and wandered off to go find the others and tell them the news, or find out if they already knew.

Meanwhile May went upstairs to go pack and such, we head over to Misty's house who is calling her mom on the phone...even if she knows she wont answer and she's just going to have to explain it to her sisters. And she still hasn't forgotten about the TV show...would they be okay if they we're in Kanto? Or...would they get mad and send their parents to jail! Ahh!

Much to Misty's surprised, three rings later, a redhead in her early forties picked up, light blue eyes and everything. Misty Gasped, "M-Mom? A-Are you really there?" Misty couldn't believe her eyes! Her Mom _never_ answered!

But her Mom gave her a heart warming smile, and nodded. "Hello little...or should I say, big, Misty. It's been what? A year since I've talked to you? How's it going honey, I've been double overtime busy at work, but they finally decided to give me a break. *****Sigh* Sometimes I wonder if I can't keep doing this my whole life...But anyways! What's shaking Dear!" Her Mom's voice was so comforting...so...sweet, that she didn't even care that she wasn't there half of her life. Her Mom cared about her...and she was working hard to make sure her life was good...That was all she needed...but then she remembered the news, and her happy expression dropped tenfold.

"M-Mom...I'm moving."

"What? That's insane! You're not moving!"

"Yes...I am, Mom...to Kanto." Misty was not enjoying this. The first time her Mom picks up in years, and she has to have this conversation with her, not satisfying.

"K-Kanto? With who?"

"Gary a-"

"GARY! What? OH my word! D-Did he get you Pregnant! OH! Me and his Mom are _so_ having a talk-"

"MOM! W-WHAT THE HECK? EW!"

Misty was least to say...DISGUSTED at her Mom's words, or even thoughts! She was only 17! for Gods sakes! "Mom! I'm moving because...because I got expelled..."

Misty's Mom was about to start shouting, and demanding answers, when she was her daughters expression. Misty's usually calm, and alert cerulean blue colored eyes we're filled with tears, and they were bloodshot...as if she's been holding them back for hours...

So, she simply sighed, and looked her daughter in the eye, "Tell me, everything."

Misty took a deep breath, and started on this...crazy...story. But for now, we'll be going to Ash's.

Ash's Mom was a house wife, while his Dad was busy being a Pokemon Master. Ash's dream was to finish High School, go through some sick training, and then challenge his Dad; and become the youngest Pokemon Master ever, at the age of 18. So, his mom was around a lot. But his Dad usually stayed at Mount Silver in Johto, but he always came down to visit on holidays.

Ash called his Mom into the living room, and she smiled cheerfully at him. "Hi, honey! How was school?" His Mom has always been easy going, and nice. That was why it was so hard to tell her any bad news...

"Um...bad..." Ash looked nervous, and his Mom could tell.

"Bad? What happened? Is my little Ashy getting into fights!"

"No!"

"Well then...What is it? You know you can tell me anything sweet heart." His mom wasn't giving up any time soon...

"I have to move. I'm going to Kanto with everyone..."

"Why is that?"

"Because..."

"Because...? Ashton Satoshi Ketchum, you better tell me what's going on, this instant!"

"...We got expelled."

Ash's Mom gasped in fright, her little Ash? Expelled? Preposterous! She instantly thought this was joke...oh, how wrong was she.

"Oh, I see. This is all a joke, isn't it? Haha, Don't scare Mommy like that Ash." Her tone was unbelieving, as if she knew it wasn't true...but she just couldn't bring herself to say it...

Ash sighed, he really hated hurting his Mom. "No...Mom...We got expelled."

Ash's Mom suddenly broke down in tears, Ash trying desperately to calm her down! He hated when his Mom cried...it made him feel...icky.

"Oh Ash, why? A-Are you on drugs? Smoking? W-Where did I go wrong!"

"What? Mom no! None of that!"

Ash looked down, could he really tell her that he got expelled for almost killing someone? His Mom hated violence...But, if it was Misty she'd understand, right? His Mom loved Misty, she treated her like her own daughter...Would she understand?

"Mom...It's because of Misty."

"M-Misty? She's in this too! Oh," ..and she broke down sobbing again. Holding her head in her hands.

"Mom! Mom no! And please, calm down! I can't think straight when you're crying like that..."

Finally, Ash's Mom stopped. She looked her only child in the eyes, ….he was saying the truth. Her son never lied...and certainly not when she was looking at him. Now, all she could do was listen.

Skipping over to Gary's house, nothing really big happened (I'm a liar.). Gary walked in, greeted by his sister, Daisy. He walked right past her, and was going down the hallway to his grandpa's lab. She was looking at those little clothes for pokemon, when Gary popped a weird question...for her.

"Hey, where's Gramps?" Gary poked his head out from behind a wall, actually looking like he had something important t say. Daisy raised a fine, perfectly plucked eye brow at him, "You need to know, because...?" Gary never looked for their grandpa, he would always just ignore her and go up stairs to his room.

Gary scoffed, and looked at Daisy with a look that said 'it's none of your business.' which was true—but Daisy was always pretty nosy. Daisy just kept staring at Gary, five minutes past and she didn't even blink once. Gary finally sighed.

"I need to know, because I need to ask him something. Have problem with that, Dais?" He was hoping his idiot of a sister would just leave it at that, and stop asking questions. She annoyed him _very _easily.

"Nope, no problem, as long as you tell me what you're hiding." Daisy said, smirking at her little brother. He was too easy. When would he learn that she knew everything, and he knew nothing. She was prom queen, scholarship student, Ms. Popular, gossip goddess. She needed to know everything. Like why her conceited little brother was looking for their grandpa, actually looking like he had business to take care of.

"No can do, sis. But, whatever. I'll just call him." Gary smirked at his sister's childlike thinking. He didn't need her. He took his phone out of his back pocket, only to have it snatched away seconds later.

"Hey! What the hell? Daisy give me my phone!"

"Tell me what you're hiding."

"No."

"Then I guess no phone for Gary~"

"Urg. Why do you even wanna know so bad?"

"It's my job, Gar-bear."

"...Don't call me that."

"Okay, just tell me what you're hiding."

Damn. She was good. He thought of trying to just steal it back from her, until he remembered that Daisy took classes in Martial Arts, and Gymnastics. He sighed...He was going to have to tell her, wasn't he? But why! IT WAS NONE OF HER BUSINESS ANYWAY! ...stupid sisters. Gary eyed his sister for a moment, before walking away.

"Hey? W-Where are you going?" Daisy called to him, still standing in the same spot.

Gary didn't even turn around.

_Five minutes later..._

"GARY! PLEASE TELL ME! I NEED TO KNOW!" Daisy was clinging to Gary's leg, begging him to tell her his 'secret' Jackpot. Gary knew his sister, and his sister might act all tough, but she really just wanted to know stuff, and when she didn't, she went crazy. Like right now.

"Daisy. Get off." It was so easy tricking her. Gary shook his leg a little, only to have Daisy clinging on tighter. He mentally smirked, then faked a huge sigh.

"You really wanna know..?" Gary asked. Daisy nodded rapidly, her dirty blond ringlets jumping all over the place.

"Well...I guess I _could _tell you...if you gave me back my phone." Gary's sister narrowed her light green eyes at him, eying him suspiciously, before slowly...handing him back his phone.

And as suspected, Gary ran for it, ...only to be tripped three seconds later. "Nice try Gar-bear. But I'm not that stupid."

Gary cursed under his breath. Maybe she wasn't such a bubble head. But then a call came through the mansion doors, "Gary! Daisy! I bought take out!"

"Gramps!" Gary threw his (surprisingly light) sister off him, and jogged over to his Grandpa, also known as the famous Pokemon researcher, and poem writer, Prof. Oak. "Gramps, I gotta tell you something." Gary said, taking the bag of food from his grandpa, and settling down on the living room couch.

"Well, okay. What is it, Gary?"

"Hold on a sec," Gary stood up from the couch, and walked over to his sister who was hiding behind the table. "Get out, Daisy." She glared at Gary in response, "Why can't I know?" she asked. "Because It's none of your business!" Gary was near screaming now, and that was not good.

Gary...was a very calm, and collected person, even more than Drew sometimes. He didn't get mad easily, you know, like REALLY mad. But once you did make him mad, you would be sorry as hell.

"...Okay, okay." Daisy finally left the room, while Gary sighed, and tried to get this blood pressure under control.

Finally walking back over to his grandpa, who was staring at him weirdly. "What? She makes me mad." Gary stated, bothered by his grandpas staring.

"Okay...so, what did you want to tell me?"

"Um, I got expelled."

"WHAT? GARY SHIGERU OAK! YOU HAVE A REPUTATION TO UPHOLD, OAK'S DO NOT GET EXPELLED!" Prof. Oak, blew up, right then and there. He was...least to say, not happy.

"Ow, ow. Geez Gramps! Try not to break my ear drums and I'll explain, okay?"

Prof. Oak was silent, which Gary took as a hint to continue.

Meanwhile, at Dawn's house, Dawn was having a...colorful... conversation with her mother. After Dawn told her Mom the news...her Mom blew up...worst than Prof. Oak.

"Dawn! H-How could you let this happen! A Berlitz never gets blemishes on there student records! Especially when you're almost done with High School! What kind of Mom would I look like, if out of all our family heirs, my own daughter was the one to not go to Harvard University like everyone else!"

Dawn was now angry. She get expelled, saw one of her best friends almost get raped, cried her eyes out, is being FORCED to go on some whacky TV show; for her Mom, and this is how she understands her?

No.

"Is that all you care about, Mom? Our reputation, and money? Well, what about caring about ME for a change! I'm going on some stupid TV show, FOR YOU! I tried to be strong and not cry when I heard this news, FOR YOU! I work my BUTT OFF everyday I get home, FOR YOU! I do everything you can't! And you don't even ask me how I feel? Or what I'm going to do! God, you're the worst Mom ever!" All of Dawn's feelings came rushing out at once...rushing out so fast that she didn't realize what she said...until it was too late.

Putting a hand over her slightly open mouth, she was going to apologize, until...

"Fine then, Dawn. If I am the worst Mother in the world, then don't have me as a Mom."

"W-What? M-Mom-"

"Not 'Mom' anymore. Get out."

"What? Y-You can't kick me out!"

"Get out!"

Dawn looked into her Mothers cold dark blue eyes, and turned away. H-Her Mom was actually disowning her? Even the thought of it made her want to burst into tears! T-This wasn't fair...what was she going to do? Yes...she would go to Kanto with everyone...but how would she pay for anything? How...would she stay alive? What about when all of this was over? W-Where would she go? Suddenly her knees felt weak, and she fell to the floor, looking scared for her life.

"No...no...No! Y-You can't do this!"

"I'm sorry Dawn. But I will not be responsible for a child who can't even stay in school. Reputation is everything. And I'm not going to let my insolent daughter ruin everything I've worked so hard for. It's obvious you're ungrateful."

Although Mrs. Berlitz seemed cold, and hard on the outside, she was really breaking inside...She had to do this...Her Mom disowned her on her first day of her senior year..and now, her daughter would experience the same. She thought it was for the best...not wanting her daughter to grow up spoiled, thinking that she could get anything, and everything at the snap of her fingers just because her Mom was famous. No. Her child would not be raised that way. Holding back tears...Dawn's mother said her last goodbye to her daughter.

"Goodbye, Dawn. I will have movers take your stuff to where ever you choose to go, and you may have the money in your bank account." Dawn looked up, and for a split second, she thought she saw tears in her Mothers eyes...And...Why was her Mom giving her, her stuff? And her Money? This didn't add up.

And although Dawn had her suspicions, she decided to just drop this subject matter. Her Mom obviously wasn't going to change her mind...and for once, she didn't feel like being the helpless little girl everyone thought she was. Maybe...Maybe it was time for her to grow up. She had over 10,000,000 dollars in her bank account anyway, and when she was done with High School, she could always just take her pokemon, and pursue her dream of being a top coordinator...she could even make money off of that, by winning contests! Yea...not thinking about it made her less sad...

"U-Um...okay.."

Dawn quickly got up, and walked out the door, not even saying goodbye to her Mother. Who, when she made sure Dawn was gone, broke down crying, and let all the tears, and sobs she was holding back, be let go. She lost her only daughter...she probably thought she hated her now...

Paul and Drew's story of telling their parent's was...short. Drew not even bothering to tell his Mom...knowing she wouldn't answer, or even care. And Paul, just not caring if his parent's found out or not. He did, tell his brother though. His brother, who, looked disappointed in Paul for a few minutes, until sighing, and walking back upstairs.

Not having to go through all that drama, you'd think they'd be happy. Truth was, they weren't. Knowing that their own parent's wouldn't even care if they got expelled from school and had to move half way across the world hurt. It hurt badly.

To have that feeling...the feeling that makes you know that your parents care about what you do, and what goes on in your life is something kids these days take for granted.

Most of them end up hating their parents for it, thinking they never let them do anything fun, or they control their life. Drew, and sometimes even Paul, look down on those kids, and are disgusted. Disgusted that they can act all bratty, and yell, and disrespect their parents who just care about them so much makes them sick. But that's another story. Right now Drew was laying in his bed. It was about 9:00pm, and he was already done packing. He was just lying there, staring up at the ceiling.

His phone vibrated, signaling that he got a text, and also breaking the heavy, boring silence. Drew dug his phone out of his back pocket, and looked at the text.

**_From: Ms. Klutz (May)_**

**_Drew...I'm srry for this morning. I kno I'm in no place to speak...but don't worry about your mom. You have us. You have...me._**

**_To: Drew_**

Drew smiled, and quickly began to type a reply.

**_From: Cabbage head (Drew)_**

**_No, it's fine. Heh, it's good to know have you then. You have me too, even if you are the clumsiest, and most idiotic person I've met. ;)_**

**_To: May_**

May quickly read the text. Smiling...and then scowling. She began to fiercely type on her phone, almost knocking the buttons out in the process.

**_From: Ms. Klutz (May)_**

**_ANDREW SHUU HAYDEN! :( You're so mean! I am not clumsy! ...AND I AM SO NOT STUPID! Grr, ur such jerk! :I_**

To: Drew

Drew rolled his eyes, she always took stuff so seriously. But, that was May...serious when it came to him.

_**From: Cabbage head (Drew)**_

_**Yep, I'm the jerk. The jerk that saved your life more times than he can count. The jerk that knows everything about you. And, the jerk that you know, you love.**_

_**To: May**_

May sighed. He always had to bring up the times he saved her butt, didn't he? She typed a reply, then set her phone down, thinking that was going to be the last one she sent.

**_From: Ms. Klutz (May)_**

**_Yea, yeah, I kno. Whateverr! I do not love you :P GN, then._**

**_To: Drew_**

Drew smiled again...she always knew exactly what to say. She made him smile so much...even if he didn't show it. Now it was time to make her smile.

_**From: Cabbage head (Drew)**_

_**Giving up already? Aw, I still wanting to talk. I'd talk to you all night if you wanted too...But, I guess you're mad...GN, May.**_

_**Ps. Love ya too :P**_

_**To: May**_

May's phone vibrated again, and she quickly took it off the desk she set it down on. She read the text...smiling, her cheeks getting warm. She blinked a couple of times before shaking her head and putting her phone away. He was such a tease...But she liked that about him.

So, I bet you're wondering what happened to Ash, Gary, Dawn, and most importantly, Misty. Well, I'm a nice narrator, so we're going three doors up, to Misty's house. Misty was in her room, still packing her stuff. Her Mom insisted that the butlers do it, but Misty refused...she never liked people going in her room.

Misty had just got off the phone with her Mom a while ago, yea...she told her everything. Her Mom filed a police report against the boy that...you know. And she also gave Misty her emergency number, that she said she would pick up no matter what. But it was only for emergency's, like boy problems.

Her Mom was crying buckets after Misty finished telling her the whole story. She even told her she could take 5,000,000

dollar's from her savings to do whatever she wanted with.

She was glad her Mom was actually there for once...She was glad she knew she was there...Sometimes Misty even forgot she had a Mom...But it was times like these that made her remember she was never alone...Misty fell asleep that night wondering what Kanto would bring them...

Ash's Mom was least to say...frightened after she heard the whole story. Misty was like her own daughter, she had practically raised her, since her own Mom wasn't around. Delia Ketchum, Ash Ketchum's Mother, was actually going to resort to violence.

"Oh, sweetie...Crush him for me, okay?"

"U-Um, I already uh, did?"

"OH, my little boy! I'm so proud of you! Now, I'll have the Butler's pack your stuff, and you mister go off to bed! Your Dad's jet will take you guys to Kanto and then you'll promise to call me everyday!"

Ash looked at his Mom like she was crazy...one minute shes crying, and the next she's practically shipping him off to Kanto? This was totally a 'What the fuck' moment. So he just walked upstairs, totally set on taking a long nap after this crazy day.

Okay, here comes Gary! You know you've been waiting for him! So, Gary was in his room, all of his stuff already packed by the servants. Long story short, his grandpa called him some names, his sister eventually found out, and he was grounded as soon as everything turned back to normal.

In reality, it wasn't that bad. But he was still a little pissed that he got grounded for trying to defend a friend. Sure, Misty and Prof. Oak weren't as close as her and Ash's Mom, but they were still pretty close.

He was just kinda excited about moving. I mean, his family has only moved about a handful of times, but he always wasn't there. Or he was asleep...So going half way around the world, and sharing a mansion with people you considered family was going to be exciting. He smirked, 'Just wait, everything is going to go wrong, and then I'll be the star of some cliché drama movie...'

After that, sleep over came him, and he passed out. All of them we're in bed, asleep. Considering it was 1:00am it wasn't really surprising. They would be going to Kanto tomorrow, hopefully they could tough it out at a normal public school for a year. Key word: Hopefully.

As for Dawn...well, let's just say her night will be revealed in the NEXT chapter.

Next chapter should be up in like three, two days :) I'm going to finish it no matter whatttt!

Thank you for your reviews, and um, review if you want to :) They make me smile, but I'm not going to force you or anything. Review if you want to. Seriously. :)

LALALALALALALAAALALALALALA! ...idk, i find this awkward ^^' bai! :)


	4. At the secret airport

I'm sorry for the pervertedness in this chapter. I was hanging out with pervs this week :P

HAPPY BIRTHDAY! TRYCOLORZ16 :) This is for you, and I hope you like it cause I kinda crammed it in xD

**romantic-love-forever:** Thank you very much :))) I'm glad you like my story, and enjoy the multiple shippings moments ^-^ There's still more to come, so I hope you enjoy those too! Well, I have the first four chapters written out already, so these came fast, but probably once a week..I'll update :) May be a little less/more :)

**Farla:** ...I'm sorry you didn't like it xD Oh, well, everyone's been telling me that they liked my story because my characters were IC, but uh, it's okay. Yea..I suck at grammar, and uh, sorry if my characters were flat ^^' I guess.

**Hallfreakyzoid:** Fine then ;p xD I don't really care for grammar...but you know, if it ever gets that bad, I have you to count on...right? xD Oh, yeah, sorry xD I fixed the Dawn thing so mhm xD

**Trucolorz16:** Hehe, Gary's nickname for her xD Aw, thank chu :D! Haha, I kinda just imagined that, like the texting and stuff :P But glad you liked it! ^-^ Hehe, I'll try :)) Aw, your welcome! I hope you had an awesome Birthday!

"MISTY! LIKE, DAWN IS LIKE, HERE TO SEE YOU!" Daisy yelled to Misty from downstairs, where a smiling (On the outside.) Dawn was waiting. Dawn had stayed at a hotel the night before, crying herself to sleep. Misty was always the one she went to for help, or advice. She didn't have to worry about Misty worrying over her.

"Dawn?" Misty had walked downstairs, half ready. She was all dressed, but had a bad case of bed head. Dawn nodded, and right when Misty saw the look on her face, she knew something was wrong. "I'll call May." Dawn nodded again, close to tears before running upstairs with Misty.

May had come right after she heard the urgent tone in Misty's voice. Misty only used that type of voice when someone was dying, or a bestfriend NEEDED comforting.

The three girls were now all in Misty's giant bedroom. They were sitting on her king sized, aqua blue bed. Dawn was crying, using Misty's shirt as a tissue. In any other occasion Misty would've pushed the girl right off, bu right now they could tell she needed her bestfriends...and they were going to step up to the plate, and do their job.

"Dawn...We can't help you if all you're going to do all day is cover m new shirt in tears. We still have to meet Ash and the guys at the secret airport in an hour. Please...tell us what's wrong so we can help..." Misty started to rub Dawn's back soothingly. May was now sitting on the floor, fiddling with Dawn's fingers. The girl had been crying for two hours...they were going to be late. And as much as Misty hated to rush things, she was getting impatient.

"Mom—kick—out—no where—to go!" Misty, although barley understanding her, gasped. Misty dropping Dawn's perfectly manicured hand, and her mouth hanging open slightly.

"Your serious? Don't joke with me, Dawn!" Dawn nodded her head, face still buried in Misty's shoulder. Misty suddenly growled, "I am so kicking her ass..." How could she kick her out? Dawn! The sweetest, cutest, did nothing wrong little girl! Misty was furious!

Dawn was now shaking her head, trembling even more. And Misty sighed, "Can't I just kick her a little bit? —Ow!" May had hit Misty in the back of the head, telling he she was being insensitive. Misty glared at her. "Fine, fine! No kicking ...geez." May nodded. "Dawn...Common, it's okay. You can stay with one of us after we get back. I bet your Mom's just stressed about you getting expelled and she'll realize her mistake and be begging you to come back later!" May, always looking on the bright side of things, pulled Dawn's face out of Misty's shoulder, and surprisingly, Dawn's Hair/Make-up wasn't messed up at all! Only her eyes were a bit puffy.

May bet in her head, that she either wore water-proof make-up and hair spray, or, she was a magical make-up alien...I'd go with the first one.

"Y-You think so?" Dawn was sniffling now, trying her best to think brightly too. May nodded, and Dawn looked towards Misty. But she wasn't there, she was in her closet, changing her tear/snot covered shirt. But she heard the whole conversation.

"MAY'S RIGHT! AND IF SHE DOESN'T, THEN THERES ALWAYS THE KICKING OPTI—OW! MAY! WHAT THE FRUCK! STOP DOING THAT!" Half way through her sentence, May threw a hairbrush at Misty. May and Dawn laughed at there friends inconvenience. "Sorry, Mistyyy! It slipped!" May came back out in her same pair of designer jeans, and a new sequin covered tang top. She groaned, "See? Now I'm forced to wear this disco ball..."

"Sorry, Misty!" Dawn was frowning, and Misty sighed, "It's okay...Now! Let's go! I'm flying there on Dragonair!"

"I'm going on Beautifly!"

"Togekiss for me!"

The girls smiled. Dawn was already forgetting about her train wreck, and now they were going Kanto.

Once they walked outside, they called out there pokemon. Misty calling out her newly evolved Dragonair. May calling out her pokemon who's been there since her first contest, Beautifly. And Dawn calling out her trusted Togekiss. The three pokemon greeted each other.

"Toge, Togekiss! (Hey, you guys!"

"Drag! Dragonaiiiir (Hey! Long time no seeee!)"

"Beautifly! (Yeah!)"

After greeting, Misty, May, and Dawn all climbed onto there respective pokemon. "Could you guys take us to the secret airport, please?" All of the girls pokemon cried out their names, before taking off.

It took about twenty minutes to get to the secret airport, where Ash, Gary, Drew, and Paul were already waiting.

"You guy's take so long...I mean really? What happened, did someone have a mental breakdown?"

Paul's line was not taken lightly. Dawn ran out of the room they were in, while May glared at him, and Misty was inching closer, ready to kick him in a place he does not want to be kicked. And this time, May wasn't going to stop her. Paul, Drew, Gary, and Ash all stood there, confused. "What?" Paul asked, obviously not getting it. Misty sighed, dropping killing him for a few seconds, and grabbing his wrist. She dragged him out of the room.

"What just happened?" Drew was sweatdropping. Since when did Misty want 'alone time' with Paul? May, walked over to him and flicked him in the head.

"Hey! Not the hair, Bandanna!" Drew glared at May, while messing with his fringe.

"That's my nickname!" Gary hit Drew in the back of the head, causing Drew to spaz out about his hair even more. Gary looked back at May,

"Maybe she's going to rape him..." Ash slapped Gary in the back of the head, to which Gary yelled, "ow!" and tried to hit Ash.

"She doesn't like him that way, and never will! Now would you just tell us what's going on so Gary can stop being a pervert in front of my virgin eyes!"

"You'll be a virgin forever if you keep acting like that..."

Ash was about to hit Gary again, when May slapped his hand away. "Look, I get that you're jealous and stuff—"

"I am not!" Ash frowned.

"—Yea, sure, whatever—"

"Grr..."

"—Would you stop interrupting me?"

"..."

"Thank you! Now, Paul was being an idiot, so Misty was going to kill him, but then decided against it, and took him to a more private place so everyone wouldn't know Dawn's secret."

Ash, Gary, and Drew all made confusing sounds. "Why does he get to know?" Ash was, once again, frowning.

"Because, Dawn and him are like...you know..."

"No, I don't know."

"Ugh, fine, let me put it this way, do any of you like Dawn in that way?" May was facing all of them, though her eyes were mostly on Drew. For some reason she cared about his answer the most...what if he DID like Dawn like that? She suddenly got this weird feeling in the pit of her stomach. It made her want to cry, and yell at the same time.

"No!"

"...ew."

"What the Fuck?"

May giggled quietly. Drew said "...ew." She wanted to burst out laughing, and then she got that same feeling, only this time, it made her want to jump around and squeal in happiness.

"Okay then, well, Paul does—"

"—He does?"

"—Ash!"

"Sorry..."

"Yes, he does. Now, can we just go find Dawn, and get moving already?"

Everyone nodded. "I'll find her." Gary walked away after saying that, probably going to go search around. May nodded slowly, "...Okay."

Meanwhile, Paul and Misty were in a small room. It had a bunch of spare clothes in it, just in case anyone forgot anything.

"Okay, I know you're crazy and everything—Ow! Okay..Okay, geez. But why am I in here, and could we get out? I don't feel comfortable...alone with you."

Misty rolled her eyes. Was this kid for real? She was having second thoughts about not killing him now. She smirked, this was where Gary's perverted lines paid off.

Misty suddenly got in close to Paul. Him backing away, until he was against the wall. "W-What the...?" Paul was officially wierded out now. First this woman pulls him into a tiny room, and now she's acting all like the girl version of Gary when he was... excited.

Misty was up against Paul now. Her body an inch away from being fully pressed onto his. Paul was getting nervous (That wasn't good in any way.) feeling something in the...lower areas grow (LOL).

Misty finally spoke, her lips mere centimeters away from his ear. "Aw, why not Paul? Don't like me anymore? I can fix that.." With every word her voice kept getting softer, and right when Paul was about to break, and let his crazy boy hormones take over him, Misty pulled away and started to laugh uncontrollably.

"A—Ah! T-That was so—worth dealing with Gary f-for— twelve years! Ahahahahaha!" Paul growled, not pleased. Then smirked. Years of hanging out with Drew taught him how to play with a girls feelings.

He sighed dramatically (But still believable). His onyx black eyes darting to the ground. "I...I should've known you would never like me like that..." Misty's laughter stopped. "What?" She couldn't believe her ears! Was Paul...confessing? What about Dawn! W..What about..Ash? She mentally smacked herself. Why did Ash come up at a time like this? She snapped back into reality.

Paul stepped close, and took a lock of her bright orange curls into his hand gently. "You...so fierce, and pretty...I'd never be good enough...and right when I thought it meant something. It made me look like a fool."

Paul was smirking under his sad frown. He had her, hook, line, and sinker. Misty might be a tomboy, but she was still a girl. Paul let the hair he was holding in his hand drop, along with his face expression. He could become a famous actor one day.

"P-Paul..." Misty was least to say, shocked. Paul Shinji? Like her? IMPOSSIBLE! If that ever happened the world would explode! She was sure she didn't like him that way, that was true. So...if it wasn't that, then why didn't she have the heart to reject him?

Paul was leaning in closer...he was a centimeter away from her lips when... "...Sike." Misty's surprised, and clueless expression made him laugh. After realization hit her, Misty glared at Paul with a glare that could make the world hate puppies.

"PAUL!" She hit him. And he cried out in pain, before resuming laughing. Misty growled. "Stop laughing you idiot! Okay, I get it! I kind of deserved that...But I need to tell you something!" Paul wasn't stopping any time soon, and so, Misty brought out the big shots. "It has to do with Dawn."

Right then and there Paul stopped laughing. Dawn? What had to do with Dawn? Was she okay? He wasn't stupid. He cared about the peppy coordinator...no mattered how annoying she could get.

Misty smirked triumphantly. "I see that got your attenti—"

"—Yeah, yeah, whatever! What happened to Dawn?"

Misty frowned at Paul for interrupting her, before sighing. "You. You happened. You had to go and be your rude, snappy little self and say she had a mental break down."

"So?"

"SO! ...She got kicked out."

Paul almost chocked on his own spit. Dawn Berlitz? Kicked out of her own home? No. impossible. Completely, absolutely, definitely, impossible.

"And right after she finished crying her eyes out at my house, you _had_ to go and say 'she had a mental breakdown.' Now, I know the guilt will eat away at you until you die, so I'm not killing you."

Paul frowned. He was stupid. He was fucking stupid. This ought to teach him to be more sensitive...

"Where is she?"

"I don't know. She went off running after you made her cry."

"Shut up! And get me out of this room!"

"Why? Afraid you'll go hard again?"

Paul blushed, and Misty started laughing again. He quickly grabbed onto the back of her shirt, and dragged her out of the room. This was why he hated be alone with Misty. She was like Gary with different body parts...And no one, and he meant NO ONE annoyed the hell out of him more than Gary Oak.

He dropped her in front of Ash, Drew, and May who were still waiting for Gary to come back with Dawn. Paul walked away, after muttering the word, "Idiot..."

Misty heard him, but she was too engrossed in her laughing fit, that she didn't really care.

Meanwhile, Gary had found Dawn a while ago. She was in one of the many closets, crying. Gary frowned, he never liked crying girls. But...he had to do his best. Dawn was his friend too, sure, they weren't THAT close...but if anything bad happened to her, and he was there...and he did nothing, he didn't think he could live with himself.

"Dawn...?" The blue eyed girl looked up and started to rub at her eyes rapidly. She didn't want anyone to worry about her. She already had her cry session with Misty and May. She should be fine...

"O-Oh, hey Gary! W-What are you doing here?"

"I think the question is what are _you _doing here. You ran out pretty fast...Are you going to tell me what's wrong? Or, are we going to sit here all day and delay our flight to Kanto."

Gary took a seat next to Dawn, sitting on a pile of...gloves? He rolled his eyes: Ash. Ash and his stupid fingerless glove collection.

"I don't wanna talk about it..."

"Well then it looks like we're going to pick: sit here all day until you tell me."

"Gary!"

"Nope. Your little flirty stuff might work on other guys, but you're talking to the king of flirting right here." He grinned when Dawn rolled her eyes.

"You mean the king of rejection?"

"Wha...? NO!"

Dawn giggled again. Gary was glaring at her, but he soon stopped. "So...you going to tell me now?"

"Nope."

"Aw, why not? Is it cause you want Paul to be your night in shinning armor, and not me?"

Dawn blushed, "No!" She lied. Gary was nice and all...he was cute, too, but he wasn't Paul...Paul that would sit there, and stare at her with an emotionless face until she went insane. Paul that was romantic with actions, and not words...and he wouldn't make fun of her! ...okay, so maybe he _would _make fun of her...but still! She stuck her tongue out when Gary started laughing.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Come in!" Gary said. Paul was on the other side, raising an eyebrow at the two who were sitting on the closet floor...alone.

He suddenly got this bitter feeling. It was Gary. Gary got to cheer her up, and make her laugh. Not him. That made him want to punch a teddy bear. "What are you guys doing?"

Gary smirked inwardly. This was his job. Making Ash, and Drew, and...especially Paul jealous. His main target used to be Ash, but hey...even Ashy-boy deserves to have a break from the feeling that makes you want to pull your hair out. And Paul was so fun to make jealous...

"Stuff." Gary wiggled his eye brows suggestively.

"G-Gary! Nothing! We did nothing! ...I gotta go!"

Dawn stood up, smoothed out her clothes, and then pushed past Paul and ran in the direction Misty, May, Ash, and Drew were waiting for them. Gary burst out laughing, and Paul sat down in front of him.

"Idiot."

"Least I'm not jealous!"

"I'm not jealous."

"Never said you were."

Paul took one of Ash's old gloves and threw it at Gary's face. "Common. We're not going to be late because of your idiotic actions." Gary smirked, letting it show this time, "Or your jealousy."

"I'M NOT JEALOUS!"

"Never said y-Oh, wait, yea I did!"

"Shut the fuck up, Oak."

"Whatever, ice cube." Gary and Paul we're now walking down the hallway. Paul suddenly brought up an interesting subject.

"Oh, and stop being a pervert around Carrot top." Paul was blushing a little at the memory.

"Why? ...WHAT'D SHE DO?"

"None of your business!"

"Not what your blush says..." Paul was ready to replace Gary's hair gel with glue. He was so arrogant it made him want to hold his neck until he died.

"Just stop being a perv around her, k?"

"If you tell me why, then maybe we can work something out."

"She hmhmmh..."

"What?"

"She...made me mhmmg..."

"What?"

"SHE MADE ME GO HARD, YOU IDIOT!"

"..."

"BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Gary stopped walking all together, and decided the floor was a good place to roll around and laugh like a lunatic. Paul was banging his head against the wall, killing himself inside for even telling him. His face was probably the color of a tomato berry...

Paul, taking the rest of his pride (If there's any left..), walked up to Gary who was still on the ground...and kicked him.

"OW! OH, SHIT!" Paul smirked. This was why he loved wearing Nike's. They had steel toed fronts, so when you kicked something, you got to hear the satisfying crack of it all.

Paul leaned down to Gary's level, "Who's laughing now, sucker?" Gary growled in response. And Paul smirked wider. He was now satisfied. He left Gary on the floor, and walked ahead.

While Paul got back to the others fairly quickly, Gary didn't get back until the jet that was taking them had already arrived. Thanks to Paul, of course.

"Have a nice time crawling back, Gary?" Gary just kept on glaring at Paul. Resisting the urge to punch him, but also because he wasn't strong enough yet, and still felt sore. Stupid steel toed shoes...

"Attention, jet number 43 has arrived, please board. Oh, and hey guys!" An announcement was made with the PA system. All seven teens grinned. Even Paul cracked a small smile.

The guy who was talking was none other than: Wally. He was like their second Dad, and he was Drew's first Dad, considering Drew never met his real one.

Wally had been there since they were little. He was more than just someone who announced when planes arrived, and left.

He was family. He was a baby sitter, a tutor, someone to play catch with. Though he had children of his own, they were all old already. He never saw them. So these kids, standing right in the middle of the secret airport's floor, he thought of, as his own.

"HEY UNCLE W!" Everyone shouted as loud as they could, really wanting him to hear them.

"Hey, kids! Going to Kanto, eh? What happened this time?" Everyone turned around to see Wally himself walking towards them. Smiling as bright as ever. He was wearing a professional suit, and his dark brown hair was slicked back. He had bright violet eyes that just highlighted his smile further. He looked like one of those grandpas that you wanna just squeeze to death because you miss him so much.

Misty, May, and Dawn all ran up to him and hugged him. Drew, Gary, Ash, and Paul standing in the background. Saying they "weren't one's for hugs"

"It's so good to see you again! We haven't seen you in ages!" May yelled happily. She missed this man!

"I know, I know, but, in my defense, I don't get to leave this building during the day like you kids!" Misty, May, and Dawn rubbed the back of their necks sheepishly, they never really did remember to visit, did they?

"We're sorry!" Dawn spoke this time, frowning sadly. She felt awful.

"No, no sweetie! No tears today! Happy moments. Common, you kids are going to be out of here in a few minutes, let's catch up, alright?" Dawn nodded, her tears vanishing. Uncle W was right, she wasn't going to waste this precious time on crying.

"So, what are you youngsters doing here?" Wally and the kids were now sitting down on one of the couches in the room. Actually two of the couches...no...make that three, Ash decided to push Drew off, and lay down.

"Ash!" Drew got up from the floor when Ash did nothing but grin at him. He took a seat next to May, which resulted in her blushing slightly at their closeness.

"So, tell me again why you kids are moving half way around the world?" Ash frowned, "We got expelled for almost killing someone." Wally's eyes almost popped right out of his head. And naturally he turned to Paul.

"Paul...buddy, I'm sure whatever the poor kid said he didn't mean...I thought your anger management classes paid off..."

"What? I didn't do anything! Ash and Gary made him die of blood loss."

Dawn was giggling quietly out of the memory that was Paul taking anger management. She was the one who had to go with him, and make sure he didn't kill the consular. Everyone said the same thing, "He won't hurt you." She rolled her eyes...Paul has never hurt her in her life...not intentionally, anyway.

The first day he went, he was okay...or at least Dawn thought he was. So, she walked out of the room for a few minutes to use the bathroom, and when she came back, Paul was there...holding scissors to the counselors throat...

She quickly grabbed Paul...and the scissors, and apologized for Paul's anger. Se always wondered what the counselor said that made him THAT angry...they were only 13 when they went...so she hadn't known.

Back in the present, Paul was rolling his eyes, so he tended to get mad more easily than others...stupid classes weren't worth it anyway. The counselor he went to was a pervert. Way more worse than Gary, that was for sure. First thing he said after Dawn left to go somewhere he did not pay attention to, was, "Damn... her skirt is sexy..." So, he found a pair of scissors, and tried to cut his throat, but Dawn came back and stopped him.

He scoffed at the memory, he could kill that counselor in ten seconds if he wanted to. Which he did, but...he didn't want Dawn to have to experience someone getting murdered at the age of 13.

"Ash and Gary? ...why do I have a feeling that this all points back to you..." Wally turned his head to Misty, who giggled sheepishly. "Eheh..." In all honesty, this subject didn't bother her anymore. Yes...she was still a little traumatized about speaking her mind to strangers now...But the only reason that guy got within two inches of her was because she let her guard down. Not happening again.

"I kinda um...got...t-touched?" Wally looked confused for a moment, before it hit him...and he frowned. "You guys killed him, right?" Gary and Ash nodded. "Good." Ash and Gary grinned, and Wally held out his two hands for them to high five.

Wally smiled at all of them, "Ah...so grown up now...in a few more years you kids are going to forget about old uncle W, and then your kids are going to take your places."

"Kids?" May was wide eyed.

"Yes, kids. You and Drew are going to make the cutest babies, right Dawn and Misty?" Misty and Dawn nodded, smirking devilishly at May.

"WHAT? I'M NOT HAVING KIDS WITH THAT GRASS HEAD/KLUTZ!" May and Drew were both blushing furiously. Drew scooted as far away from May as possible. He managed a little space, but anymore and he would've fallen off the couch...he was starting to think the floor looked really cozy at the moment.

"U-Uncle W! I'm not...d-doing THAT with Drew any time soon!"

"Of course not, you're going to wait a few years, and then do it."

"NO!"

Misty started to laugh her head off again, Dawn joining in a few seconds later. Drew was still Mr. Tomato face, and Gary, Paul, and Ash were smirking at him.

"THIS is why you're my favorite uncle...who's not really an uncle...but still is an uncle!" Misty hugged Wally one more time, knowing this was probably going to be the last hug she got from him in a while. Dawn, and eventually May joined in. May whispering, "You just LOVE to embarrass me, don't you?" Wally laughed and nodded.

Soon the boys joined in too, repeating their previous actions of crushing the girls...and Wally.

"We're going to miss you..." Dawn was starting to cry again, but this time Wally had no objections.

"I'll miss you guys too...I'm not getting any younger, here."

"We promise we'll visit you once we comeback." Drew was smiling at Wally once he let go. Wally smiled back and ruffled his hair, ending in Drew having a melt down. "SERIOUSLY! DO YOU PEOPLE NOT GET, THAT UNLIKE YOU! MY HAIR IS IMPORTANT!"

"Oh, Andrew, stop being such a drama queen."

Drew pouted, still fixing his hair. May laughed at him, smiling brightly.

"WALLY! THE JET'S BEEN WAITING FOR TWENTY MINUTES! GET THOSE KIDS ON ALREADY!" Wally rolled is eyes. The person who just yelled was the back-up announcer.

See, Wally, though he was a very hard, and honest worker, usually got sidetracked. He was very easily distracted, since he is, and 'go with the flow' kind of guy.

"Well, I guess that's my sue to say goodbye to you kids for another five years."

"We promise we'll see you in a shorter time than that...!"Ash smiled sadly at Wally, and everyone went up to hug him once more.

They would be half way around the world in less than a day. Then, they would have to go to some weird public school. Though they were no where near brats and stuff, they were high maintenance kids...growing up rich does that to you.

Once everyone said their goodbyes, Dawn starting to tear up again, the seven teens walked onto the jet that was waiting to take them, waving through the windows of it.

Wally smiled up at them, waving back just as excitedly. He knew they were growing up...and as much as he wanted them to stay little kids...He had to admit that they were growing up to be fine young adults.

Even though Gary was still an ass half the time...and Dawn was still a little too sensitive...and Paul still hated the world 99.9% of the time...and Drew still loved to push people's buttons...and Misty—Well, you get the point.

Everyone still had growing up to do, but he decided to let them fix those little flaw at their own pace.

Yep...his little babies were growing up...even if they weren't really his little babies...

He stopped his frantic waving when the jet was out of sight, taking one last glimpse at the kids that he thought of as his own... He just hoped they could grow up fast.

Here, they might be treated like royalty. But the only thing they'll get there, are some kiss-ups that just want their money, and a weird, fucked up world.

Oohh...Hm...I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS WEIRD CHAPTER WITH UNCLE WALLY! ANDDDD...REVIEW IF YOU WANT TO, AND DON'T IF YOU DON'T WANT TO...AND MHM, I DON'T KNOW WHY I'M YELLING...BAIIII! :)


	5. Contest VS Brunette and Ikari VS Belle

HAI THERE! :) THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT T-T

**Trucolorz16:** Haha, everyone has to love Uncle Wally ^-^ I'm glad I made you laugh! :) Yes, yes Misty will kick Dawn's mommy :3 YOUR WELCOME! Nah, it's okay, it was your birthday xD you're suppose to do stuff ;D!

**romantic-love-forever:** Hehe, I love all the Misty shippings too :) Like Novel, Waterrflower, Poke, Ego, Indigo, all the rest xD I love them :D! Aww, thanks! Well...were going to focus on May and Dawn's love interest in this chapter, sooo... xD Oh, cool! YAY IT MADE SECOND PLACE! xD What was your first favorite chapter o.o

**Hallfreakyzoid:** o.o xD thanks for the spelling checks Ms. Grammar ;) well, I am aware of the mislpelled ones, but as for sentence structure, I believe they are okay :) And it was meant to be "FRUCK" and not "FUCK" xD But I'm glad you like it, and uncle wally! xD 3

Oh with me chapter :)

The group had been on the jet for an hour now. It started out with Ash running around like an idiot, then Paul hitting him in the head to shut him up...then Gary laughing his ass off, and then Drew making May yell so loud she made Dawn wake up... which was like asking for a death bed.

"MAY! YOU ARE SOOOOO GETTING IT!"

"Ahh! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please don't kill me, it's Drew's fault!"

"No it's not. It's your fault for being a klutz. Oh, and in need of anger management like Paul."

"SHUT UP DREW!"

May tackled Drew to the ground, while Paul _was _going to throw something at him, but decided not to since May would already do enough damage.

Dawn was still fuming, and Misty, who was sitting next her reading, had backed away and was hiding behind Ash and Gary.

"Paul!" Misty hissed, "You know what to do! Go and do it before she kills everyone!"

Paul just rolled his eyes, but got up nonetheless, and walked over to the angered blunette.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

Paul ignored her furious roar and wrapped his arms around her in a hug. "Wha...?" Dawn slowly closed her eyes, and just like that she was resting against Paul, clutching his purple V-neck with her right hand. Asleep.

Paul almost blushed at the familiar feeling of her head resting on his chest. Then he heard a 'click' and turned around to find Misty holding out Dawn's phone.

"Love scrap book! You know she wants it!"

Misty whisper-yelled, and Paul rolled is eyes again. He knew she did that to embarrass him.

He looked down once again, to see the blue eyed girl breathing softly. He took in all of her features. From her soft, silk like hair, to plump, light pink lips...to her closed eyes that had startling...deep blue iris's in them...

He quickly shook his head, though not too hard, as he didn't want to wake her up again. Paul carefully, and gently removed Dawn's tiny, feminine hand from his shirt, and set her back down in her comfy leather recliner.

He smiled slightly when she curled up into a tiny ball, muttering the word, "Paul..." In her sleep.

For some reason, knowing that she thought about him made him happy...so happy that he felt like smiling—which was rare.

Meanwhile, Ash had fallen asleep too, and now the only awake ones were May, Drew, Paul, Gary, and Misty. Knowing May was still killing Drew, and talking to Paul was boring, she was forced to turn to Gary.

"I'm bored."

"Then go to sleep..."

Misty gasped, "What? No perverted remarks from you today?"

Gary flicked her in the forehead, which made her glare at him. "Just go to sleep, Red." Gary yawned quietly, "look, Ashy-boy's already out and lying there like a pillow for you...you know you wanna lay on him..." Gary smirked.

Misty blushed heavily, opening her mouth for a comeback, but when nothing came out, she quickly closed it.

Gary erupted into quiet laughter at the look on her face. "What? Speechless by my mesmerizing face? Or sexy body?"

Misty scoffed at that, "Neither...should've never reminded you about your giant ego that can take up this entire plane..."

"It's a jet, and you know what they say, if you got it, flaunt it."

Misty rolled her eyes again, not having a comeback to Gary's stupid retort.

Hours continued to pass, and soon, everyone but Gary was asleep. Gary, was sitting upright in his seat, staring at Misty from the corner of his eye.

For some reason, his ego was not in check today. Whenever he TRIED to get his ego to work...and like...BE GARY! ...He just felt weird!

His mind told him he was just tired, and excited about the move...but his gut told him it had something to do with the red head softly snoring next to him. He slowly turned his head to look at her fully.

She really was beautiful... 'Ew...I'm turning into Drew..!' Gary shuddered lightly at his thoughts. HE shouldn't even have to be thinking those thoughts? Him actually liking Misty that way wrong. It was wrong to Ash. It was wrong to him. IT WAS WRONG FOR THE WHOLE WORLD!

Plus, she would never like him that way. Yes, as hard as it was to admit it to himself, Misty would never like him more than just a friend...or maybe a bestfriend.

She liked Ash—No, she LOVED Ash. He had always known. From the day he met her, which was...twelve? Thirteen years ago?

He always knew.

And then, when they turned nine...and his ego was boosted to maximum, he started to drop some hints that he liked her... He told himself that it was just to make Ash jealous. But he was naïve and stupid back then. Now, he was a confident, smart, sexy young adult.

Okay...so maybe his ego wasn't broken. BUT STILL!

He gently reached out to grab Misty's hand, when,

"Trying to rape someone?"

Gary almost screamed. He quickly looked back to find a sleepy looking May, wearing torchic pajamas, and holding a cup of what he guessed was hot coco in her hand.

"Do you LIKE scaring people half to death?"

"Maybe..."

Gary rolled his eyes, "What are you even doing up, and where's your bandanna? I can't call you bandanna, if you're not wearing the bandanna!"

May frowned, "I could ask you the same thing...and I do not wear my bandanna all the time!"

"Uh, yeah you do?"

"No."

"Yeah..."

"No!"

"Yeah!"

"No!"

"No!"

"Yeah!"

"Haha!"

"Urgh!"

Misty was right. Gary was an annoying asshole.

"I win." May did exactly what Misty told her to do in times like these:

She messed with his hair.

Gary growled lightly, trying to back away from May, without waking up Misty.

"Look, if you wanna talk to the great Gary Oak in the middle of the night, can we go some where, where I can poke you without someone waking up and yelling at me?"

May rolled her eyes, but walked away nonetheless, gesturing for Gary to follow. He did so, gently standing up and following May to wherever she was going.

They ended up at the back of the jet, where they could talk quietly, and maybe even yell a little without bothering anyone.

"So, why are you up again?"

May frowned and stared into her cup sadly. "I had a nightmare..."

"And..?"

"And there scarey!"

Gary sighed, and here comes the comforting again...seriously, he has got to stop hanging around these dramatic girls all the time...

"You wanna talk about it..?" May was 99.9% sure Gary wasn't listening, but she appreciated the offer.

May nodded, setting her cup down, and scooting closer to Gary unconsciously.

Gary, however, noticed, and was starting to get uneasy. What was this girl thinking? He wasn't like Drew. He wasn't about to have her sit in his lap.

He was wrong.

May started to talk quietly, almost in a whisper voice, "It was when we first arrived in Kanto...and...nothing was going right... everything was just chaos, and we were all fighting...and...and then..."

May seemed close to tears now...something Gary hated dealing with. Though he had to give out some sympathy.

May seemed really, and genuinely scared. And, just like Dawn, even if he is closer to Misty, he considered May family too. And when a family member had a nightmare, the best thing to do, is to comfort them.

"May..." May perked up at hearing Gary actually call her, her real name. "Bad dreams are scarey. They make you feel like it's all going to come true and whatever, but...that particular dream isn't. And I'm 100% sure of it. We'll probably fight about little things...like how Ash always eats all the food—"

May giggled lightly, scooting a little closer. "—With you helping him, of course." Gary smirked when May gasped and hit him in the shoulder. Yeah, May was one of those girls who had a big appetite, but she always worked off her weight, so no need to worry. Ugh...he sounded like Dawn...

"But none of that stupid stuff is going to happen. Okay?" May pouted for a little while, before scooting a little closer...not enough to be considered, kissing range, but almost that. And she stuck her pinky out, "Promise?"

Gary chuckled quietly, before intertwining his pinky with hers.

"Promise."

And that, my friends, was the night Gary and May grew just a little bit closer. Trusted each other just a little more...

They fell asleep in that position, May practically sitting in Gary's lap, while he rested his chin on her head. His arms were wrapped lightly around her tiny waist, while her hands found a comfy place on his muscled chest.

In a couple hours, they were dead.

The next morning, all seven teens were still asleep, in the jet. Until the announcement of them landing in an hour woke... _some_ of them up.

That some consisted of Misty, Dawn, Drew, and Paul. Drew woke up to find that the brunette who was sleeping next to him was gone. He looked around confusedly, trying to decipher where she had went.

When he came up with nothing, he groggily stood up, staggering a few times, before making his way to Dawn and Misty, who were playing some weird hand game he didn't know.

"Hey, you guys seen May?"

They gave Drew a confused look, "No..? We thought she was with you..?"

"Well, she was, but now she's not."

Misty and Dawn stopped what they were doing, and got up quickly, heading towards the back of the plane.

This morning, Misty woke up to find Gary gone. She looked around for him, but got lazy and left the matter. But now, an hour later, Drew comes in and tells her MAY'S gone. Gary, perverted, and persuasive. May, innocent and nice. SHE HAD TO WORRY!

Misty had told Dawn that Gary was gone, and even she wasn't that stupid as to not know what could've gone on! Drew was still following them, Paul, and now Ash, who just woke up was going too.

They all found Gary and May in the same position, asleep. Misty and Dawn's eyes widened, Ash seemed surprised, and Paul walked back out, not wanting his ears to fall off...because in a matter of seconds, Drew was going to—

"WHAT THE FUCK? GARY I SWEAR IF YOU DID ANYTHING TO HER I WILL—MHPHMHPH!"

—Do that...

Ash had covered Drew's mouth, not needing to know what, and how, he would do his jealousy threats.

Gary and May woke up simultaneously, both slowly opening there eyes. All Gary heard was, "The fuck, I swear mmhmphh!" He was only half tuned in, after all. May yawned loudly, snuggling into Gary more.

For some reason she loved whatever she was lying on! It felt soft, yet hard at the same time. And the way it was going up and down slowly made it more soothing. She buried her face in it, and was intending on not waking up. But, then she heard Drew's scream.

When she opened her eyes, and saw that the thing she was snuggling against was...GARY! Her blue eyes opened so wide she was afraid they were going to fall out! HOW, could she have SLEPT on GARY! She quickly got off, Drew grabbing her, and wrapping his arms around her as soon as she stood up.

"What?" Gary stood up too, straightening out his black tank top, and grinning sweetly at May.

May squeaked, fighting back a nasty blush. WHAT WAS SHE DOING? She shouldn't be feeling this way...She really shouldn't be feeling this way...

She looked Gary over once again. Muscles...muscles every where! Not too big, but not too small...wash board abs...flirty green eyes...a cute, but hot smile...t-too much! She was going insane! She wasn't even that close to Gary!

But her mind went back to last night, Gary...comforting her, smiling...checking that she was okay. She...just...GAH!

She watched as Drew, who was still gripping onto her tightly, yelled at Gary, both of them glaring at each other.

Gary's temper going up, as he didn't even know _why_ Drew was yelling at him. And Drew, trying to tell Gary May was HIS! Without really telling him. It was battle of the ego's, and the one who won, got to keep their pride.

"WHAT'D YOU DO TO HER?"

"NOTHING!"

"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!"

"THAT DOESN'T MEAN IT'S NOT TRUE!"

Misty, Dawn, and Ash were standing in the background timidly. Intimidated by the usually calm boys tempers. Ash grabbed Misty's wrist, pulling her out with him. He gave her the, 'I think they need to be alone' look, and Misty nodded.

Dawn, not wanting to be in that cross fire alone, went after them.

Gary and Drew's yelling continued. And May, who was kind of squished in the middle, was still having her own mind battle. Whenever she thought of why she shouldn't like Gary that way, a certain grass head always came to mind. She hated all of this arguing in her head! It made her feel dizzy.

Gary got tired of yelling after twenty straight minutes of him and Drew insulting each other. He sighed, "why the fuck are you even yelling at me?"

"Cause! C-Cause..." Drew hesitated. He mentally looked down at the brunette he was holding in his arms. She might be slow, and a little dense sometimes, but she could easily figure out that he...liked her, if he said he didn't like Gary being...that close with her.

And he wasn't ready for her to find out yet.

Drew slowly let go of May, and quietly walked out of the room. Gary, finally registering the reason in his mind...mentally kicked himself. He d making people jealous...but not like this.

May, still clueless, turned to Gary. "What just happened?"

"Nothing...Bandanna, nothing."

With that said, Gary took his turn, and walked out of the room. Leaving May to figure out her thoughts...about him.

Back with Ash, Misty, Dawn, Paul, Gary, and Drew...everyone was silent, minus Paul, who didn't really care. But after an hour of silence with these usually loud weirdos, Paul snapped.

"The fuck is wrong with you people? Yea, so Gary was with May this morning, so what? Everyone knows Gary is an ass. This shouldn't be new, and Drew, you KNOW Gary wouldn't do anything to May. Now can you guys just go act like fucking idiots now?"

Everyone was speechless. Ash was blinking profusely, obviously not believing that, that just happened. Misty's mouth was agape. Gary was just staring at him, still trying to process if this was just some weird dream or not, Drew was doing the same thing Ash was, and Dawn...Dawn had her mouth open, and was pointing quizzically at Paul, most surprised out of the group.

Paul, who already knew their reactions before he yelled, rolled his eyes, and walked to the back of the jet where May was still sitting...thinking about...things.

When Paul walked out, everyone was still quiet. Half because they were still in shock, and half because none of them really knew what to say...

Dawn, recovering first, spoke: "Uh...what just happened?"

Drew shrugged, and then everything was quiet again. Ash, not really having talked that much today, decided to be the peace maker.

"You know...Paul's right. I mean, Gary would never do... that, to May...because if he did, Mist and Dawn would kill him. And so would you, Drew. This really should be no reason for us to fight...and you know, as much as I hate to admit it, Paul is right...wait, didn't I already admit that? ...So that means I admitted it twice? But that's not f—"

Misty rolled her eyes at Ash. He could never be serious for too long. SO, she thought she could finish up this speech.

"What Ash is _trying _to say, is Drew, your being a baby, May doesn't like Gary that way, and vise versa. Now everyone just calm down and go back to normal...Okay?"

Drew and Gary were now having a staring contest. And after five minutes of them doing nothing but staring, Misty got annoyed.

"Or we can just cut off both of your guys hair..."

"NO!" Both Gary and Drew's hands instantly flew up to their beloved hair.

Dawn giggled at their protectiveness of their...hair. "I think were all good now...so...GARY'S TELLING ME WHAT HAPPENED FIRST!"

That seemed to wake Drew up from his hair trance, because he stood up, a full six inches taller than Dawn. "No! He's tell me first!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Uh, yeah."

"Noo!"

"Mhm."

"NO!"

"Yea, he is ya blueberry."

"NOO! AND I AM NOT A BLUEBERRY YOU...YOU CUCUMBER!"

Drew stopped and looked at her in shock. "Cucumber..?"

This was definitely a 'WTF' moment for him. Drew has been compared to many...many green things (Mostly by May, if I can add that.) but never...and I mean _never _a cucumber.

Dawn stated giggling at her own joke, and Ash, Misty, and Gary watched on in pure amusement.

"I-I'm—haha! I'm sorry Drew!" Dawn was still trying to contain her giggles, as she walked over to Drew and wrapped her arms around him in a hug, smiling so brightly Drew had to chuckle a little.

And for some odd reason, when she did hug him, he blushed... it wasn't big or anything...just a lite, cute, rose pink little blush.

Drew lightly hugged her back. Burying his face deep in her deep blue locks.

They smelled like coconut...he liked coconut. In the background, Misty snapped a picture with Dawn's phone again, and Drew heard the click, but, unlike Paul, he didn't care. HE would hug Dawn all day if he could, but, unfortunately, for him, Dawn pulled away a few seconds later.

Dawn's thoughts on this? Heh, well, let's just say she was getting lost in his cologne. You don't really need a detailed explanation, because I still need to keep this rated T.

Ash and Gary had walked off in the middle of the hug, seriously getting bored. And Misty was still there, watching, a sucker for romance...even if it was between Dawn and Drew.

"Hey Drew?" Dawn's thoughts were going wild...and the question she was about to ask was a risky one, but...she didn't really care at the moment.

"Uh, yeah?"

"Would you like to go out with me?"

"WHAT? NO!" Right after that question left Dawn's mouth, Misty's eyes widened, as she screamed. She quickly grabbed Dawn by the wrist, and took her away from Drew, who was left alone, standing there dumbfounded.

"Misty? Misty what the heck was that?" Misty and Dawn were now behind the luggage doors, Dawn glaring lightly at Misty.

"_That_! Was me saving your relationship!"

"What relationship?"

"You relationship with Paul, and Drew's with May, unless you've forgotten, May told us she liked him when we were little! do the words GIRL CODE mean nothing to you!"

"..."

Dawn was quiet, and Misty quieted down, seeming to notice that she went too far. Dawn was sniffling quietly. Rubbing at her eyes repeatedly until she took a deep breath:

"I-I don't know what's going on...Misty...I..."

Meanwhile, May and Paul were in the middle of a heated conversation.

"Paul...I...I..."

These two sentences were whispered simultaneously:

"I think I'm in love with Drew..."

"I think I'm in love with Gary..."

One action can make you change your point of view for someone. That lesson was learned by May and Dawn respectively today.

As for the upcoming weeks, these seven teens will all get a new definition for the word: Chaos.

CRACKSHIPPING LOVE. xD ^^'

So, I need you to vote please :) Should I have Dawn or May go on a date with Gary/Drew and make more boys jealous, or shouldI just have a good Ikari/Contest moment and have May and Dawn remember WHY they fell in love with grass head and ice cube in the first place ;) So, this one time, I am going to ask you TO REVIEW AND ANSWER MY QUESTION! xD 3


	6. NOTICE

So sorry no updates :( I've had writers block, and am currently back up with homework, track team, and volley ball...but mostly homework D: I hope you're not mad...and still come by to this sad story once in a while :) It's been like what? Two weeks since I've updated? Blah...I feel like a bitch T-T I hate being one of those authors who makes you wait for a chapter. I'm sorry and I'll try my best to update...but I can't make any promises :( CAN SOMEONE GIVE ME IDEAS MAYBE? Or something xD Sorry again and I hope you don't hate me :)


	7. Arriving in Kanto

A/N: OMG, I FINALLY UPDATED! And it's a short chapter, BOO! :( I'm sorry I haven't updating, I think people forgot about my story xD Sorry, thoug ,adn well, I'm not going to ramble on, so here you go D:

* * *

><p>"Attention, attention! We are about to land, please sit down in your seats, and fasten your seat belts. Thank you." Everyone did as told, all feeling a little jittery inside.<p>

Though, two people were a little MORE jittery than everyone else. Those two people were Misty and Paul. Last night the two teens had found out some...interesting information.

Misty found out Dawn liked Drew, and, Paul found out that May liked Gary. Over all, the two were slowly losing their minds.

"Hey, Misty, you okay?" Misty almost jumped. She looked around for the source of the voice, only to find Ash, who was sitting on her right, looking at her with a semi-worried expression.

"Hm? Oh, yeah..mhm!" Ash didn't look convinced. Misty suddenly felt even more nervous. Should she tell him? What would he say? Would he help her make up a plan, so that everyone liked the right person again? What if he told Drew? Or even worse...PAUL!

Dammit! She was having a mental argument with herself, and she didn't know what to do! Misty got so frustrated she started to crack the seats arm chair. Ash noticed this and got nervous...What did he do? He actually thought about what he was going to say before he came over here..!

"M-Mist..? You okay..?"

"Of course! W-Why? Do I not look okay? Because I am totally okay!"

Ash sat there and sweatdropped...Meanwhile, Dawn was annoying the hell out of Paul, who was getting ready to snap at her.

"But I don't know what to do! What if she gets mad?"

"...Listen, troublesome...I have no idea what the hell you are talking about, so, if you'll please, shut up so we can land peacefully.."

Dawn frowned sadly, which Paul groan inwardly. Curse this girl for being so sensitive! And curse Misty for being on the same plane who will kick him out of the plane if he makes her cry!

"...Fine! I'll just go talk to Drew then!"

Dawn then strutted away, arms crossed and lips made into a pout. She was out of ear shot before she heard Paul mutter,

"Talk...to Drew?"

What the firetruck? Since when did Dawn like to talk to Drew? And since when did he get this scratchy feeling in the pit of his stomach that made him want to hit something!

Paul sat back, frustrated. He could see the ground getting closer and closer...he sighed, new home, here they come.

Back with Dawn, she had just sat down next to a sleeping Drew. He was sitting alone, May's bag resting in the chair next to him. Dawn's frown became deeper and more noticeable.

Why was May always with Drew anyway? And if she liked him that much, why did she always calling him annoying, and push him away every time he tried to flirt with her? She for one would embrace the flirting, see who would win in making the person blush the hardest.

Not even thinking, Dawn took May's bag and dumped it into a set in front of them, taking her seat for her own.

Drew looked so cute! Sleeping peacefully...she leaned in closer. Ahaha! His breath smelled minty...and fresh. Oh god would she love to taste that..!

"What are you doing?"

"AH!"

Almost falling out of her seat, Dawn looking up to find Drew, barley awake with a complex expression on his face. Why was Dawn so close to him? Good thing he didn't blush on close contact...except for with May..

"O-Oh! H-Hi Drew..! Y-You're awake? I-I didn't eheh... notice.."

"Yeah..."

"Anyway! Um...would you mind if I sat for a while?"

"...Guess not."

"C-Cool..."

Dawn took a seat after recovering. Phew...that was close. She looked over at Drew who was still a confused mess.

"I'm sorry if I scared you."

"What? You scare me? No. Not at all."

She almost giggled. "Really now?"

"Yes."

"Well...if I can't make you scared...I do know what...other... feelings I can make you feel..."

And now she was scaring him.

What did she mean by that? God, she was like the female version of him!

"U-Um..." Oh great, he was stuttering...so un-Drew-like.

"Hehe...getting nervous already? I haven't even done anything yet, silly.."

She was close, very close.

"D-Do something? What're you...gonna...do..?"

"Oh, nothing...just a game...It's really fun, you wanna play?"

"Oh...Um, I don't know-"

"-Good! Let's go!"

"W-Wha?"

And then he was dragged off.

"D-Dawn! We're about to land!"

"Sooo?"

"So! ...PAUL! COME OVER HERE AND TAKE YOUR GIRLFRIEND!"

"I'M/SHE'S NOT HIS/MY GIRLFRIEND!"

Silence.

Drew rolled his eyes. He was suppose to meet May back in their seats...right about, um..NOW.

"Dawn..Dawn..! DAWN!"

Drew had pretty much slammed the petite girl against the jet wall, putting both his hands on either side of her shoulders. Dawn, pretty much being the only one who noticed how...awkward their position was, blushed so bad she looked like a tomato.

"What the hell is up with you? First of all, why are you trying so hard to spend time with me, second of all why are you trying so hard to spend time with me? I've known you for ten years! Why the sudden clingyness?"

"U-Uh...Um..." Dawn looked down..._If I can't show him with words...then actions are going to have to work...!_

Again, not even thinking, Dawn took all the courage she had...and...kissed him. A full out passionate kiss...And when she felt him kissing back...Well, let's just say she wasn't sad.

Drew...Drew was lost. He was lost in her innocent eyes, he was lost in her less than innocent words...he was lost in this whole situation...! What the fuck was he doing? She kissed him...her lips tasted like blueberries...Drew smirked against Dawn's lips as he recalled that time. She was driving him to the edge... he knew for sure this wasn't real love...maybe...he didn't know, okay?

"Mmm..hmhmm..."

...Was she trying to seduce him? Drew held back a slight moan before he was punched in the face and thrown across the room...

_Aw shit..._

Aw shit was right because standing before them...was a more than pissed Misty, a confused and slightly amused Gary, a speechless Ash...An almost crying May...and a Paul that looked ready to murder...seriously.

"Drew..." Paul calmly stated, "What the fuck do you think you're doing sucking troublesome's face off?" He yelled...

"Uh...nothing...just...uh...giving her CPR...?"

"Yea, with your tongue shoved in her mouth."

"We weren't doing tongues!"

"...And it matters?"

"...I don't know..."

Paul was loosing his mind. He didn't like Dawn, he didn't like Dawn, he didn't like Dawn, he _didn't_ like _Dawn_! So why was he getting so pissed off at the site of her...making out with...Drew...

Oh, right.

BECAUSE IT WAS DISGUSTING! If she was going to kiss ANYONE in this plane, it was HIM. HIM, HIM, HIM, _HIM_! ...Yep, definitely loosing his mind.

"Okay, Paul...let's not rip Drew's head off before he explains. But, just exactly what were you two doing..?"

Misty, trying to be sensible and hold back her anger, was staring at Drew and Dawn.

Dawn hesitated, but then spoke...or, yelled is more like it. "I-I pushed myself onto Drew! I'm sorry...I-I don't know why I did it...but please don't get mad at him..."

"What she said!" Drew was scared enough with Paul coming after him, but with Misty too? She'd probably cut off all his hair!

Paul took a side glance at Dawn; from the start he knew she was lying. He was the only one who saw through her actions and words, after all. But the question was, _why_ would she lie? Why didn't she just let him beat Drew to a pulp, be mad for a few weeks, and then forget about it?

..Why?

Being the observant figure he was, Paul saw Drew mouth a barely visible 'thank you,' while he smiled at her thankfully. Paul watched in jealousy as she blushed, nodding slightly.

She liked him, didn't she?

Tch. Figures.

He wouldn't give them the satisfaction, though. If Dawn wanted to be screwed by Drew, who was he to care? Drew would never do that. Mostly because, he loves May. He has nothing to worry about. Nothing.

He was absolutely wrong.

It wasn't until he heard the soft murmurs from May, did he really snap out of his thoughts.

"Why...? W-Why would you do this to me, Dawn? Do my feelings really mean...nothing to you? You know how I feel... You...you promised to help me," He watched as tears fell from her eyes. "But if this is your help...then...I don't want it.."

"M-May...I...I'm really sorry I didn't know what happened I just-"

"-No! ...No...Don't...Don't talk to me..."

The two girls were crying freely now. And just as Dawn was about to shout, and beg her forgiveness...

"Attention! We have now landed in Kanto High! Remember you guys are in the middle of your school day. So just leave your stuff here, we'll take it to Mr. Oak's old place after you get off. Please take what you need, and enter your first class, we have your guy's schedules up front. Good luck."

As the speaker turned off, May was the first one to walk out of the room. And...as the tense atmosphere grew thicker, the seven teens slowly shuffled out of the room.

They were finally here. Too bad they were broken up into pieces now.

Now for the others thoughts on this...event.

As you probably know, May is in pieces. All of her past thoughts of Gary have now disappeared. Drew kissing Dawn..? That just made her want to crawl in a hole and die..! Dawn knew how she felt...and she does this? How would see like it if she just went up to Paul and started to kiss him? ...That isn't such a bad idea...

Fine. If Dawn wants to play dirty? Then she will too. (AN: o.o I'm desperate, okay?)

Paul's emotions have been seen already...ahem, I don't feeling like cussing more. But, If I must, he was pissed off. Not showing it though, good thing...if he did he might just burn something down.

Gary wasn't ready to get in the middle of this fight. But, he understood where Drew was coming from, as a..'player' himself. His logic: Dawn's hot, she kisses him, he's not seeing anyone, what the hell? True, he did make May cry, but, well...no one really branded him hers. If she wants Drew, then she'll fight for him. He's given enough sympathy for one week.

Misty was torn in the middle of this. She knew May was right...and that what Dawn did was wrong...very wrong...but, well, NO ONE LIKES TO PICK BETWEEN BESTFRIENDS! What if Dawn really did have a crush on Drew and she was just as confused as the rest? What kind of bestfriend would she be, if she just plain out said: "I'm on May's side." Without so much as another glance?

She needed to comfort both...but...what was going to happen when she was expected to pick a side? What would she do!

Ash really wasn't getting any of this. So Dawn and Drew kissed, so what? Sure, he felt bad that May was crying...but he couldn't comfort her at all if he didn't know what was going on. Maybe he'd ask Paul...he seemed to know what was going on since he was yelling so much.

The seven were left in tense silence, as they gathered their things in hopes of the day getting at least a _littl_e better!

Meanwhile, inside the school, kids from all over watched a giant plane land in their parking lot! What the heck?

Four particular people we're paying close attention.

"Hey, Crystal, who do you think is going to come out? A movie star? A boy band? Something better!"

One of the four called to a girl not too far from her. She shrugged, her light blue eyes filled with curiosity.

"Maybe super models are going to walk out! Or some hotties... Or a few girls with nice, round as—OH, SHIT!" The gold eyed boy sitting next to Crystal had gotten kicked into the back wall of the classroom...the weird part? No one seemed to notice...or care...as if it was normal he got hurt everyday!

A red haired boy sitting in front of them rolled his eyes, whispering softly, "If you break the wall with Gold's body one more time, you're paying for it."

"Fine, fine..." The crystal eyed girl gave one last glare to Gold, before 'humph'ing and returning to her work.

The blue eyed girl who had asked the question stared out the window once more, squealing happily.

"Be quiet. You pesky girl..." An annoyed grunt came from the boy next to her.

"Aww! Is Greeny getting mad? So Sorry! Maybe I'll kiss it all better~" She winked at him, earning an eye roll in return.

And, in front of them, two more people we're conversing quietly. A small girl in a straw hat, and a boy in a red cap. He seemed to be doing most of the talking, though.

"Hey, Yellow, what do you think is happening?"

"I-I don't know Red..." The girl who, was referred to as 'Yellow' spoke timidly.

"Settle down everyone! Very important people have come today! They are sponsoring our school, and boosting our budget 1000%! The next one who speaks gets detention!"

Slowly the noise level died down, and everyone, although still very curious, went back to doing their work...still staring out the window.

* * *

><p>I'm sorry :( BUT OMG, THE POKEMON SPECIAL KIDS ARE HERE! Hopefully this didn't suck, and well, review please :) ...I'm sorry...again. Btw, I didn't double check this, so please put up with my errors...<p> 


End file.
